the ice shinobi that change the world
by hflores74
Summary: Kazuya's life was not easy but trained in the shinobi arts made sure he could protect himself. But how will he deal in a matter of the heart? Will love make him weak or give him a cause to be even stronger?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Freezing Manga, Anime or other material. This is purely a fan fiction.

There are many things known about the mother of all Pandora. Maria Lancelot as she was once known is the reason so many lives have been saved. The invasion of the Nova would have been the end of humanity without her. But the thing that they all almost forget is that she was a loving, caring, and sweet woman as well. She fell in love and got married in secret to Gengo Aoi. The man who would later would be one of the chief scientists in charge of finding a way to save humanity.  
Maria and Gengo had 2 young children born from their loving relationship but because either Gengo was simply too busy doing his research or because he became obsessed with his research shortly after what happened to his beloved. The children were placed in a cryogenic sleep until the time that his research could be useful to try to help his children. 40 years went by and his research has given birth to the Pandora. Young women who had nova tissue inserted into them giving them extra ordinary powers. Limiters who gain said tissue after it has spent a single year or more in a Pandora and gained a different kind of power. Together Pandora and Limiter were a team and many consider them weapons to use against the Nova. Gengo saw them as the means to an end even if that end came at such a high prize.  
Kazuha Aoi was the first to awaken and began to live as a normal girl. She was smarter than those her age and she had many young boys not calling her cute but outright pretty. She went and studied for 10 years in the normal school everyone goes to. In the meantime her brother Kazuya was sent away to study under a different sort of school. At the age of 6 a group of bullies tried to beat him to death. The reason was that they called him a show off. He could read, write and do math but the real reason was that he was often so focused and quiet that it made him look odd.  
When the 6 bullies tried to stab him with kitchen knives they stole from their homes a web of energy appeared. This was the first time he deployed freezing but since he was so young he had no control over it at all. The freezing was of such size that the air seemed to freeze and the pressure so severe that the boys that could not move had trouble breathing. But the incident lasted a second to normal people. When the teacher of his class went outside he said the 3 of the 6 boys were sobbing apologize to Kazuya before their hearts gave out and died. All 6 boys died either crushed by the pressure of the freezing area, or by the result of their veins rupturing as the blood expanded from returning to normal temperature. The boys that saw this incident called him a name that would haunt him forever more. They called Kazuya from that day on the "Ice Fiend". Teachers demanded to have him removed from the school and they said he was a danger to other students. Gengo had no other choice but to send him to another school, one that did not mind training killers.  
At the tender of age of 6 Kazuya began to learn in a shinobi village. He found life there quite happy and his studies were not wasted, his teachers were quite proud of their student and he was quickly becoming a prodigy among the students. He of course sent the summer with his sister and after 4 years he actually finished his training to the point that he could tutor the younger classes. His happy life in that village came to an end when Nova attacked the village. He was tutoring a young class along his girlfriend Maya. This is when his training came into full view for the first time. Light spread across his body and a suit of one of the village secret military force appears on him. Kazuya always admired the ANBU and his mind made their armor and weapons appear before him. Maya and her students had been killed by the Nova and Kazuya wanted revenge. Using his training he killed 4 class S Nova and but at the end he was the only survivor of the village. Gengo was for the first time in a long lime moved to tears. Kazuya was holding a dead Maya and asking her to wake up to smile again, the danger was over. But Maya was dead and nothing could make her live again.  
Kazuya swore that the Nova would suffer if they ever appear before him. They had made him their most cruel and vicious enemy that day. Gengo fearing that Kazuya would go insane, he sent him to live with his sister who by then lived with her limiter in an apartment that the school provided. Life seemed to return to normal till a single class S nova appeared and Kazuya sent a freezing at his sister crying. "No sister. Don't go I don't want to lose you to those monsters, not like Maya. Please, don't leave me all alone!" Her limiter tried to undo the freezing but he could not. A senior Limiter could not undo a freezing cast by her lover's young brother.  
"Kazuya, Don't worry I will never lose, I have many thing that depend on me, I have the dreams of my precious people and the love of my dearest to me to come home to. I must go to protect my friends but I will return to you one day, so smile for me little brother." His freezing came undone and she hugged him as he was crying. And as she left he smiled for the last time. Kazuya would never smile again. Because there are promises that no matter how much a person may want to keep they are broken by something else. Kazuya became cold and since Gengo was busy with his research the government took over Kazuya and they enlist him at the age of 10 as one of the military unit that did recon against the nova when they showed up. So began the life of Kazuya Aoi the youngest member of a military unit that would be feared among the entire world. "The Wolf Pack".  
His commanding officer would always remember to this day the first time she met the young man. Her only remark was "It was as if he has ice in his veins, I have never met someone so cold when it came to combat." But to the reason is not too surprising as his life in the pack was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

As Kazuya stood in front of the military transport he felt nothing. He could only think on the reason that they put him there. His commander officer was mentioned in this transfer orders a Commander Vodelburg. As he looked at the papers his mind has one question which he finally mention outloud. "This unit is a muti lateral military unit, so I keep reading on my transfer papers. So why they send me here?" As he finished saying these words the transport open to allow him to enter. "Captain Aoi please enter the transport we do not have much time. You are expected on to meet the Wolf Pack as soon as possible." As told he entered but he found that he was not alone. A rather beautiful woman in full combat gear was sitting on one of the seats. "So Captain is this how you greet your commanding offer?" As soon as he heard he gave her a salute and an apology. "Very well, I see that we will not have a problem with discipline. But you can relax. Tell me Kazuya do you know what the main purpose mission of the Wolf Pack?"  
Kazuya could not know, it was not included on the material or the transfer orders he was given.  
"Kazuya the Wolf Pack was formed to be a group that hunts terrorist no matter where they are, or in which nation they have as support. They tell me that you are the last student from something called a hidden village. I would like for you to tell me what your skills are so that we can better plan your role in my mission planning."  
Kazuya simply looked at her with a look of a seasoned warrior. "I am a shinobi. My skills are mainly infiltration and assasination. To give and example, if i am given an order to end a target. I can enter any facility, assume the identity of anyone, end my target with not much said by my target except a whimper. Leave the facility with no one even aware that the target is dead and that i was ever there."  
"Well Kazuya is not that i doubt you,but how is it that someone so young could be so calm about killing." Kazuya simply said, "I have been trained for it since I was 6 years old."

The commander was surprised about the age he began training. She heard of child soldiers but never has she met anyone that found no trouble in describing their training to kill by someone so young with little not no remorse.

"Captain, am I to understand that you began to train in these shinobi skills at the age of 6. So to be clear how old were you when you could end someone's life?" Kazuya simply smiled and without missing an instant simply answered, "6 i had killed someone by then."

"Well Captain, we handle communications and refer to each other by codename. In my case I am called wolf mama. I am called this since i am the leader of the pack. You will find we work as a small family. Your could name will be ice shadow or ice between members of the pack. I don't think i should tell you this, but to be safe. I will tell you that any romantic relationships within the pack will not interfere or hinder mission objectives. I will intervene and have said relationship ended before it comes to that."

Kazuya could not understand why she mentioned the last part. He was to young to be in any relationships of that nature. "Wolf mama, if I may ask. Why mentioned those relationships to me? I am not of age to even be considered for such a relationship." She simply smiled, "Well Ice, if you are old enough to kill you are old enough to love."

That may well be true but to Kazuya even though his commander was a beautiful woman, he would never consider breaking with military discipline. To actually pursue such a relationship he would always wait for the lady to make the first move. This allowed him the liberty to get to know the young women in the unit, and if it happens well it happens.

As the vehicle came to a stop he was greeted by a uprising sight. An old abandoned gas station, and it looked like it was a relic rather than something anyone would actually work in. "Wolf mama, where is our base? I see this installation and think that it will collapse on itself any second. The commander smiled, "Well, Ice it is supposed to look like that why don't you try and pretend to fill up a the vehicles gas tank?"

This made no sense to him what so ever, the vehicle was thermal nuclear powered. They had no combustion engine, so why fill it up and where? It had no gas tank?" Oh well might as well obey the commander, this could all be someone's idea of a practical joke. As he picked up the gas nozzle a light appears on the handle. A strong movement was heard as if something was going to move, and surrounding the vehicle it descended as if it had been on an elevator platform. As the elevator continued its path downward they both got back on the vehicle.

"This is a covert, anti-terrorist unit remember? we would not want to be surprised by the enemy because they found our den so easily?" Kazuya had to agree. As the elevator came to a halt a picture of a snarling wolf head was seen what he believed to be the vehicle entrance gate. As the vehicle went it and parked itself. They both got out and the driver and another young woman came to wait for them to exit the vehicle.

"Well Ice welcome to your new home, and say hello to your 2 fellow wolves, the man is called Scar, and the young lady is called Mist. We should meet the others and get ready to deploy!"

Kazuya saluted the other wolves and simple said, "I am Ice, Nice to meet you wolves. Lets get ready for the hunt!" The commander was surprised by his attitude. She was afraid that with his age that he would be shy, She began to think. 'This guy will fit it just find, Wait til Cyclops, Red, and Wraith see him. They will not know what to expect.'

To a shinobi deception was his best weapon, and darkness his closest ally. Little did he know that his stay in the pack would not be as long or as cold as he figured.

**(Time skip 6 years)**

After 6 years the unit was indeed the best of the best, the success rate was 100%. Ice was considered the unofficial Executive Officer. Mist was still very much trying to make Ice fall in love with her. But Ice stayed true and would always wait for her to make the first step. The unit was closer to a family and an actual military unit.

Mist and Ice were considered practically a couple, considering that they spent so much time together. Red made jokes about them and asked constantly when were they going to make it official and just the broom already. Scar was not even going to feed that potential time bomb. Cyclops was too focused on his sniper rifle and training to even notice. Wraith was angry as all hell when she read the memo at the den's terminal.

Mist was looking rather upset. "Wolf mama, what is the meaning of this memo? 6 years and their taking Ice away from us!" The commander simply looked a bit sad, "The higher ups want ice to stop hunting terrorist and have a normal life before he goes off to kill Novas. So they are sending him for some "training" at a place called West Genetics. Trust me I am not happy about the loss of one of my most versatile wolf, but we must obey the orders. Tonight we give Ice a proper send off, and tomorrow when he leaves a day off to work off the emotional stress caused by his departure. For me I will post a few pictures in the target range of Gengo Aoi to use for stress relief, if you know what I mean."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

As a military transport chopper landed and a very confused Kayuza stood ready to get on hatch opened to the sight of a very pretty young woman. "You must be Kazuya, please get on board we do not have much time."

Kazuya did as he was told and boarded the chooper and as he sat down he looked at the young lady. "Introductions seem to be in order, I am Chiffon Fairchild. 3rd year pandora and student body president. I will give you a small review of something you might expect on your time in Western Genetics." Kazuya did not say a word he simply listened. "A pandora will always work in a team with a young man we call these young men limiters. A pandora will chose a young man a year younger than herself. As such you will be more than likely be paired with a 2nd year student. It is not set in stone, but usually this is how it happens." Kazuya raised his hand, "Oh, there is no need for that. If you have any questions please by all means ask."

Kazuya looked at her and asked, "Why would a pandora choose a guy younger than herself? I would think a guy the same age would be more to their liking." Chiffon smiled and simply picked up a remote control, a display turned on. "The reason is because of the ereinbar set. The ereinbar is a region of the brain where senses are controlled. Pandoras and limiters who have formed a pair share this region and that is called an ereinbar set. Limiters must form the ereinbar set for them to actually use freezing. Limiters gain freezing abilities due to the fact that a pandora enter into a ritual called a baptism with her intended partner. As to why they are younger, pandoras tend to have a higher sinc ratio with a male younger than themselves."

As the explanation took place they did not notice that they had arrived. As she got off the chopper the pilot turned to him and opened a small door, "Captain Aoi, I have some orders form the higher ups. You are to transform into a young woman and take part of the carnival. That is the competition that is about to take place. Use of force is authorized, but you may not end the lives of your opponents. Sister Margaret has been told of this, but no one else. She deemed this necessary as a test of your abilities. Do you understand these orders?" Kazuya simply saluted and said, "Sir, Yes Sir."

As he left the chopper Kazuya did a henge and he instantly took the shape of a young woman. Having learned where all the pandora would be he went to the assigned drop point. All pandoras were told that this carnival would be special, a very special guest opponent would be present and if someone managed to knock out this guest they would receive a very worthwhile price. The chance to meet the surviving relative of the hero of the 8th nova clash, Kazuha Aoi. If her relative was a boy and he was a fraction in power to that of Kazuha this would be the perfect chance to gain a strong limiter. This chance was worth the additional risk of this opponent who no doubt would be extremely tough. But Satellizer L. Bridget did not feel nervousness at all. No matter who she faced she would not lose. To her defeat was never an option.

As Kazuya hear a klaxon sound he jumped down. "Plasma texture activate!" As he said that his whole body took on the appearance of a beautiful wolf masked anbu. checking everything was in order, the henge was holding just fine. "Plasma weapons deploy!" a set of kunai appeared around her waste and a fuma shuriken strapped to his back, a ninjato was strapped to his back. "I wonder when will I fight one of these pandora and how strong they truly are?"

As he said that a group jumped from cover, "Oh you will find out right now when we get done kicking your ass!" an opponent was heard screaming. Kazuya took 2 kunai one in each hand and he attacked using his taijutsu style. In a matter of seconds the 5 pandora that attacked where had large cuts on their bodies, large bruises, and a couple of black eyes. "If this is the best they can throw at me this will not take long." Kazuya could understand that the opponent were highly emotional at this moment. That was a big mistake on their part, one must control their emotions or risk losing focus in a critical moment. A lesson those 5 pandora lying in the dirt beaten should do well to learn.

As the fighting went on Satellizer took very much the same approach as Kazuya. Show no mercy, and take the opponent out quickly and efficiently. Ganessa Roland her rival would do the exact same thing. As the higher-ups watched they where impressed by two sights. Satellizer taking out a group of 12 pandora all by herself, and this stranger masked pandora taking out all the opponents foolish enough to cross her path. Some were even making bets as to who would be the last standing. Some bet on Satellizer due to her fighting strength, but some not to upset the Bridget family. Some bet on Ganessa and no one seemed to bet on the strange masked pandora.

Sister Margaret was too focused on Kazuya. "So that is Kazuha's little brother. From what she told me he was such a nice young boy. What could have happened to make him so brutal in his efficiency." One of the officers asked, "Sister, who do you think will be last?" Sister Margaret smiled, and simply pointed at the strange masked pandora. Everyone of the officer laughed and said that she was an unknown, and must be really ugly to have to wear that mask. That was a mistake, Sister Margaret took out her debit card. "Everything I have in this account that she is last standing!" The officers laughed some more that would be easy money for them. But they would be sad to realize to late how wrong they were.

After 3 hours the last 3 opponents were Satellizer, Ganessa and the strange masked pandora. "After I get through with the masked freak. You are going down Satellizer and you will know where you belong! Under my heel!" Kazuya simply shushined behind her and knocked her out with a single strike to her neck. "You do realize that you could break a neck from doing that!" Satellizer yelled.

The fight between the stranged masked woman and Satellizer began and it seems that she was fighting to a stand still until 1 minute was remaining. Satellizer would not allow a draw, she would not be defeated, she just could not allow it. She tried accel, and nothing worked. This stranger was really pissing her off. But everything changed when this stranger let go of her small knives and grabbed her small-sword. "Victory is mine, there is no way that i would lose against a sword that size!"

This was her last mistake. Kazuya simply pumped chakra through his legs and vanished from her sight. Just as he was going to strike where he was he appeared to her side and blocked her bolt weapon and sliced it in half. Satellizer was shocked and while shocked he simply hit her in the stomach with the hilt of his ninjato and she was out could. Since Kazuya was a guest he would not be included in the class ranks for pandora. Satellizer was named 1st, Ganessa 2nd, and so on.

Sister Margaret simply smiled at the crying officials. She must make sure to thank Kazuya. This was by far the most rewarding bet she ever made. She could even buy some new equipment for the academy...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

Kazuya Aoi was not tired after his brief exercise in the Carnival. If anything he found it to be a rather easy fight. The way this pandora allowed to the emotions to play such a part in the decisions in combat was surprising to say the least. "I swear they act like a bunch of wet behind the ears genins and not trained warriors." He simply said as he sat down in comfortable chair in from of an old wooden desk, the person behind the desk simply listened with their back turned towards Kazuya.

"Do you really think that this group lack training? You know not everyone has as much experience in combat as you do, Kazuya. Don't you think you are being a bit unfair with this girls?" Sister Margaret mentioned as he turned her chain to face the young man. "I might be harsh but fighting Nova without clear focus and a disciplined mind is just plain suicide. The Nova will not take it easy because their opponents are inexperienced youths. They must learn that battle is cruel, so fairness is never a part of it!"

She picked up a folder and opened it. It held a teller from his commanding officer explaining everything that needed to be said, the many missions Kazuya engaged in, and his preformance reviews. Much of the things were redacted, but what he read again, made her feel like this child had gone though things no child should have. "I see that the codename you had was indeed perfect for you."

"if you find me cold, i hope that does not offend you. It was not my intention to insult you, mam. But if I must be cold to insure the survival of your species, then that is what I must do." She quickly picked up something as she heard. He did not say survival of our species, no he said yours. "Tell me Kazuya do you consider yourself human?" Kazuya looked at her in a calm, serene look on his face, "No. I am not a human being. I am something different. I am neither human nor am I a nova. I am a mixture of the two so much so that nova do not recognize me as one of their own, and from most civilian humans don't recognize me as one their own either."

This made her question one thing that she could not wait to hear the answer to quiet her nerves. "Will you be an ally to the people here or a danger to the staff and students?" Kazuya knew that this question was going to be asked. "I will be as they treat me, If the person treats me as an ally i shall be one too, but if the person treats me as an enemy I will defend myself. I promise to try and not kill them unless specifically ordered by you." This made the head mistress relax quite a bit, but she knew that Ganessa Roland was not one to lose gracefully. She would more than likely wait to ambush his female masked fighter, but the good thing was that she would never find the person. She just hoped that she would never learn that Kazuya and the masked pandora that defeated her were one and the same.

As he left the office he could tell that the way the pandora seem to be blinded by their own ego was going to cause problems. This made him think about how he could make himself not noticed as the one who fought against them in the carnival. The only idea was that he had to use a weaker texture and arms. Volt texture and arms where basic for pandora, but he was a man so he could not even us that. To have to be forced just to use freezing and some ninjustu was a bit annoying. The shadow clones could be used since he did not use them during the carnival or so he was thinking. "I should get to the dorm and get started on class materials. Don't want someone thinking that they can take advantage because I am a new transfer."

As he walked towards the dorm he noticed that the female dorms where in the other side of the campus. That made since, if you put the male and female dorms close together they would need a daycare center before long. The dorm looked more like a hotel than the usual military barracks. As he stepped in front of the door scanner and placed his ID his name appeared in a display in front of him. "Let me see, so that is where my room is. Nice not to far from the door and not to close to the bathrooms."

As he walked towards his room he was that the dorm had an elevator to go to higher floors at the place that seems to be a common area. He also noticed that some pandora where talking with what seem to be their limiters. "So much for keeping the genders separate, I guess the higher up trust them more than I thought."

Hi simply knocked on his room door and heard someone getting up and opening the door, "Yes, Do you need something?" Kazuya simply extended his hand, "I am new to this school and I was assigned this room, name is Kazuya, Kazuya Aoi." The young ma understood the gesture as a handshake, "Name is Arthur Crypton, nice to meet you Kazuya hope we can get along." As the handshake ended Arthur was rubbing his hand, "Quite the grip you have there." Kazuya stepped in and asked, "Arthur where is the study materials for our classes?"

Arthur was suprised, "Did no one tell you?" Kazuya just shuck his head a no. "Well you can access your books from the terminal that is part of the cabinet next to your bed, and read it via a handheld unit in the bottom drawer, cloths are in the dresser, and in the bath you have shampoo, assigned toothbrush and body soap and sponge. If you want to there is a paper copy of the books in room 66 but be sure to put them back in place or you will get in trouble with the dorm manager." Kazuya wanted to ask something, "Is that room used much?" Arthur laughed, "No, man. That room is only used when there is a major power failure, everyone just uses the terminals."

Kazuya thanked Arthur for the info and went towards the door, "Where are you going?" Asked Arthur. "To the room where the school books are. I want to get started on my classes." Arthur laughed, "Why bother it will be the first day in class?" Kazuya simply smiled, "Do you want to make a bad impression on your first day by not being ready to answer the questions of our instructors and looking dumb?"

Arthur realized why Kazuya wanted to make a good impression. He did not have a partner, Arthur was feeling blessed in that regard since he was partners with the beautiful Ganessa Roland, so he did not bother studying before the first day.

Kazuya walked towards the room and saw that their were several hundred books all the materials for the first years classes with enough copies for a whole bunch of students. Kazuya made a rapid succession of hand signs and whispered, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Where there had been Kazuya all alone, now stood Kazuya with 20 perfect copies of himself. "Oh divide in groups of 5 and each pick a subject. Dispel when all groups are finished and do so 1 group at a time!" The clones saluted, "Sir, Yes Sir!" Kazuya picked up his own copy of a book and when he sat down he gave a silent thank you to Maya up in heaven. "Boy, Maya was right the shadow clones really are useful. To bad i learned it the day the Nova attacked. Oh well enough melancholy time to study!"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

The things Kazuya found out was surprising to say the least. First he found out that Arthur was a pretty decent guy, he went to take a shower after the all night study session. This was his first day at the school so he did not know where to buy food, or even where the cafeteria was at. The on the table in the middle of the room was a bag with a burger, fries, and a closed soda. He opened the bag and there was a note: "Left you something to eat since i figure your new here. Left you some hot water and your sponge is the blue one that is still wrapped, Arthur." Well that was friendly, not the usual thing you think you would get from a roommate.

Second thing was that the library also was visited by Pandora who wanted to study and not have to be bothered by gossip, or malicious rumors. Elizabeth Mably was not in the mood of dealing with the constant questions on who the strange pandora was in the 2nd year carnival. Being the Vice President of the student body people just knew that if something happens she knows about it. This however did not mean she enjoyed having to hear the same questions for the thousand time the same day.

Elizabeth thinking that the limiters would all be in bed walked into the male dorm library wearing a loose t-shit, some baggy shorts and tennis shoes. No one was supposed to even see her, she had an image to consider. As soon as she walked in she was hit with a sight that made her think that she ate something funny for dinner. There she was at the entrance seeing 21 guys looking exactly the same to each other reading textbooks and some where even yawning. It was 3 o'clock in the morning after all. "Excuse me do you happen to know if you have the Nova Tactics And Strategy textbook?" Not a single word. She walked up to one of them and touched his shoulder, much to the surprise of Kazuya. "Do you have the Nova Tactics And Strategy textbook?" Kazuya was stunned when he looked at her, my god if he used to think Maya was beautiful this was an angel. Her pose, he face, her hair, and her lips, boy she must have a limiter or the school was the school for the blind.

"Yes, I finished it it should be on the shelf." Elizabeth did not believe what he said, that book was 800 pages. "I have never seen you before are you new?" Kazuya was really trying to read this book on Nova physiology. One of his clones simple whispered, "You talk to the hot babe, Boss. We got that book covered!"

Kazuya sighed and answered, "Yes, Just transferred yesterday. Wanted to get some studying before I attend my first class." Elizabeth thought that was a commendable attitude. "But you finished that big book today or did your family have a copy at home?" Kazuya simply smiled in a sad way, "Here, I am an orphan after all." Elizabeth was surprised and troubled by what he said, "Sorry didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Kazuya simply answered, "No problem, there was no way that you could have known." Elizabeth went to get the book and as she picked it up she saw the clock. 3:30 she just spent talking with the guy 10 minutes and she did not even notice. At 4:00 she heard something that scared her. A bang and little by little 5 people where gone in a cloud of smoke. "Are we under attack?" Kazuya hearing this. "No, everything is fine I am just finishing my studying and my clones are dispelling."

As soon as the other clones where done dispelling Kazuya stayed seated for a little while, just breathing deeply. Dispelling clones always made him a little dizzy. Elizabeth was thinking the same thing over and over. "What did he mean clones dispelling?" Kazuya got up told her to have a nice day and left. "I will definitely come here more often, that guy is interesting much more than that block head i have for a limiter."

As soon as Kazuya was done with his shower and burger he wrote a thank you note to his roommate. He took a 3 hour nap and walk up the next morning to go to his first class. Having dress into his school uniform which did not feel like a uniform at all, the thing has no weapon holsters, no Kevlar, and no pockets for scrolls and supplies. The sealing scrolls he managed to make and replace were the best thing to carry all his school books and materials in. In 1 scroll he had everything he would have to use a large backpack for.

Kazuya walked outside with Arthur looking like his roommate was not a morning person. As soon as they got off the shuttle he saw something that must be ordinary to everyone else, but to him. Ganessa Roland yelling at Satellizer and attempting to attack her with her volt weapon. The chains where being avoided mostly by Satellizer and some managed to hit slightly her arms. He would not have bothered what he thought was a morning sparring match, but they were in his way and he could not get to the building were his first class was going to happen, with them in the way like they were.

"Excuse me, but could you ladies stop this little spar and let me thru I got a class to get to." Ganessa did not see Arthur, but she was very upset that he fight was called a spar. "Look brat, You can pass after I am done beating the hell out of that blonde bimbo! So shut up and maybe just maybe you will not be next!"

Kazuya was not going to be late to class because some egotistical girl wanted to be a show off. He was putting an end to the fight right there and now. He simply focused on Ganessa and a light came from him a blue light in the form of webbing. Ganessa could not move, and she felt cold as if she had been in a meat market freezer. "Next time move, and show some respect to your fellow classmate." Kazuya simply said that walking towards her and in a quick succession gave her 5 punches. She definitely felt them because her eyes looked like she had fainted. As the freezing came undone she fell unconscious on the ground. Kazuya simple walked where he was headed, his classroom. Arthur followed not making a sound, if he was tough enough to knock out the 2nd rank second year pandora, it was clear that he should not be messed with at least not by his fellow 1st year classmates.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

Kazuya walked through the halls like nothing had happened. Arthur was working his nerve to ask that if Kazuya could take it a little easier on Ganessa. He loved her, but he knew she was not a person that took being second to Satellizer with a sense of honorable defeat. That had been humiliating and she told him a thousand times in person and in messages in his e-mail. But the question that everyone that looked at Kazuya wanted to ask but froze in their throat was, "Why did Kazuya defend Satellizer the untouchable queen?"

For Kazuya he had to reach his class on time, and the fact that he had to stop a fight was meaningless, he simply wanted to get to his class. The time he spent in the class he might be able to ask some questions and have somethings that the textbooks did not mentioned clearly explained. He was sure the teachers would know the answers.

As he stepped in front of the door a teacher came to open the door and told Kazuya to follow. Arthur went to his seat right next to a red haired girl. As the teacher along with Kazuya stood in front of the class she called for everyone's attention. "Excuse me, Class. This young man just transferred to West Genetics his name is Kazuya Aoi. Please Kazuya introduce yourself to your classmates." He did a military salute and answered, "Mam, Yes Mam!" He stood at attention and began to introduce himself. "I am Captain Kazuya Aoi, I will be a student here from now on. I hope that we all can have a civilized, and sociable class. If you have any question raise your hand and I will answer."

The class was surprised, the red haired student raised her hand, "I am Kaho Hiiragi, I guess people are wondering what do you mean Captain. Do you mean an officer in the military? And why do sound like our teacher?" Kazuya saw her sit down. "Correct I served in the military and hence I earned the rank of Captain. I was once Captain of the 22nd airborne division and a proud member of an anti terrorist unit. I have taught for 2 years tactics and strategy to combat urban and rural cases of terrorism. But since I am no longer allowed to remain with my unit I will permit people to simply call me by my name."

The teacher looked at Kazuya and wondered were was the playful young brother to her best friend Kazuha. He behaved like he had been a soldier all his life, I mean even the chevalier looked more as civilians that he does. He looked at her and asked, "Professor Yumi, if you do not have any questions for me. May I know where is my assigned place and be permitted to take my place there."

Kim was looking at him and smiled, "Kazuya you need to relax more, this place is a school. You have to learn to relax. And yes your seat is right next to miss Kaho she is the class president and will answer any questions you might have." Kazuya simply saluted, "I will work on that, your leave." He motioned that he could go and did and marched right to his seat and took it.

"Alright class today we will discuss the basics on Nova and anti Nova combat. Did everyone read the assigned material?" Kim knew that no one would even bother since they could just listen to her. But to her surprise Kazuya raised his hand as if telling her he did read the material. "As you know Nova are an extra dimensional life form that has invaded our dimension for a very long time. This invaders are hostile in nature and seem to want to exterminate all life here. Now we can only guess since Nova have never attempted to even speak to us so we don't know their reasons, however we must do our best to defend humanity against this treat."

"Nova come in many different forms and shapes, we have classified them in the form of ranks. from D to S ranks. A D rank Nova is much like a foot soldier, they are many in number, but a rank S is an officer and they are the most deadly to date. The other thing about Nova is that they cause a freezing of all motion when they enter and travel through our dimension, a substantial drop in temperature was the reason for it be called that since this the first Nova appeared. We use nova tissue and form Nova Stigmata, young women are implanted with these stigmata and they are the source of a pandora's powers to combat the Nova, but to cancel the freezing a strong freezing must be deployed and that is the job of the male partner. The limiter receives a stigmata from a pandora that has mature at least for 1 year in a ritual called the baptism. Do you have any questions at this time?"

Kazuya raised a hand, "Can you explain what something called Nova form is?" Kim was surprised to hear this question, "If a pandora pushes her powers to an extreme the stigmata will be corrupted, and if a limit is reached the pandora will temporarily have an increase in combat prowess, but this not advisable since after the use of this form the stigmata will explode causing the person to die. Good question Kazuya, now lets continue with a detailed explanation of Nova Genetic Structure and the abilities of each Nova rank. At some point all of you will be facing them in combat, and as they say forewarned is forearmed."

The lesson went through genetics, and the ranks of Nova known abilities, strengths and weaknesses. For Kazuya some was very interesting, but most was review. After class was over he wanted to go have a bite to eat, but did not know where, "Professor, where might someone find the student commissary?" Kim simply smiled and told him Kaho could show him the way.

As Kazuya walked with Kaho and Arthur be began to notice many people looking at him in a weird way. "Arthur do I have something on my face?" Arthur simply said no. "Then what reason would they have to react the way that they are?" Said meaning how the students seem to avoid him and stare at him. "Are you kidding? You just beat a second year pandora under 3 minutes and you wonder why people are scared?" Kazuya simply saw the many food on the tables through the hall windows and when he reached the door he held it open for them to enter. "I did nothing out of the ordinary, a person was behaving in a clear attempt to attack a person without reason or provocation. I simply put at end to it on my way to class. That is all."

Arthur sighed, "You might think that but to someone else that looked like you trying to be the knight in shining armor and rescue the untouchable queen. You beat a 2nd year pandora and you are not even baptized yet using a freezing even." He simply walked towards the trays and went to the tables to get some food. But as he could not decide what he wanted to eat he was thinking on what would be the best choice considering nutrition values. As he wondered the much feared Untouchable queen entered and people avoided her like she was death incarnate. But Kazuya did not see her since he was so focused on what he would choose to eat, and she bumped into him. This caused him and her to fall down and ended up on the floor and when he tried to get up he unintentionally grabbed one of her breasts. At this point the students were sure that Kazuya was dead meat! but instead she let out a small almost unheard moan and her face turned a bright red.

"Oh, Sorry ms. I did not mean to offend you, let me make it up to you and help you up!" Kazuya simply jumped to standing position and bent down took her by the waist and helped her up. "I hope that you will accept my most sincere apology." As he finished saying that the only think Arthur and Kaho could think was to try and scream for Kazuya to run! but fear prevented them from speaking. "No problem, It was partially my fault, but thank you for helping me." Satellizer had done something she had never done before, someone touched her and not only did she did not beat the guy to an inch of his life he was even allowed to apologize.

For Satellizer this was a new experience this young man was polite, and caring. His touch did not trigger those horrible memories and the fear that she usually felt when a man touched her, even the touch felt warm, tender and even so good that she did not mind it at all. She wondered why her heart seemed like she just finished running because of the way it was beating. "I have to find out who this 1st year is and maybe I will be able to have a partner after all." This was the only thought she had as she walked towards the fast food place called, "Burger Queen."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

Kazuya was spending his free time thinking on new possible uses for his freezing abilities, the first he though about using a suiton jutsu and then freezing. Make a Nova into an oversize block of ice. Well he would think that was a bit to optimistic. The Nova would simply attack enough to evaporate the water. Oil? No he never did sign that contract and the one he signed was for wolves. Fenrir the summon boss would laugh his head off if he heard some of his ideas, Maya's family had the toad contract.

Kazuya to wonder if he could summon Fenrir here at West Genetics. He sure missed his old friend. But now that his home and the village was gone who would care that he was a sage. He didn't even own a shogi board anymore. The way the world changes and continues to change. His meal surprisingly was nice, it was nothing like the restaurants in the village but it was nice. Salmon Sashimi, rice, some sweet and sour chicken bit with his salad, and to top it all off, a bowel of miso flavored ramen. People were looking at him weird though. What did they never see a guy with a healthy appetite. Using jutsu specially the shadow clone jutsu burned calories.

As he finished his meal his mind wondered to that lady what was her name Elizabeth, she was beautiful, the one that bumped into him was too. Ganessa could be called cute, if she learned to behave, and speak with some modesty. Well come to think of it who was that lady that bumped into him. Well since he was finished with his meal might as well and try and find her. He asked one of the students that was near only to have Arthur and Kaho come to his table and said, "You want to meet her? Are you out of your mind or have a death wish?"

Kazuya could not understand what they were getting so flustered for. He simply asked again, they did not want to tell him. He insisted that if they did not tell him he would march right to the Head Mistress and ask. The idea that crossed their mind was, "Why does he want to see her again? He got lucky last time, you bet if he does that she will beat him up." Arthur saw that he would not change his mind so he told her she was on the roof of this building, since she likes to eat alone.

He took a few paper napkins and took off to the nearest elevator. Little did she know that Atia Simmons was watching him on orders from Elizabeth. She sent her a message on what happened and that Kazuya had gone to the roof to speak with Satellizer. Elizabeth was not happy to read it, not happy at all. This could be her chance to get a real partner, one that could fight for himself. Not like her current limiter who was only good for using freezing to counter the freezing of the Nova.

As Satellizer was finished eating her 4th burger she heard the door to the roof open and saw the person who had touched her before. "Here you go, I figured that you left in such a hurry that you would not have napkins." As he handed to her the napkins she blushed, "Thank you." Arthur, Kaho and Atia were looking from a nearby building. "Well isn't this a nice little romantic scene." a young woman said and she was with 3 other young men. "But isn't this place a little public for a baptism? Some people might be into that but don't you want it to be more private?" The young woman finished saying it by licking her lips.

Kazuya began to think on why did he suddenly feel like he was today's special on the menu? Arthur and Kaho were shocked to see that person. "The name is Miyabi Kanazuki, the call me the liberator of virtue." Kaho having heard that simply said, "That's a cute little nickname. I would say that she is the Limiter Glutton. She is only interested in getting handsome limiter to use and when she get tired she takes back her stigmata." Arthur looked confused, "Do you mean that she..." Kaho blushed and said right back, "Do I have to spell it out for you? She is not interested in fighting the Nova!"

"Sorry but I am not here limiter, or am i here to be romantic. I met this young lady and I simply wanted to be kind to her, and maybe be able to introduce myself." Miyabi liked to hear that, this means that he doesn't have a pandora yet, and from what she saw when he beat Ganessa she is no weakling and cute to boot. Just her type. Kazuya simply did what he went to do. "I am Kazuya Aoi, and again I am sorry if you feel insulted for what happened earlier." Satellizer was blushing madly and took his hand and got up, "It was an accident, there is no reason for me to be offended. Thank you for the napkins. I am Satellizer El Bridget, it is nice to know your name as well."

Miyabi was being completely ignored. "If you don't have a pandora I could be willing to accept you as my limiter." Kazuya simply looked at the 3 young man who looked angry, "Isn't one of them your limiter?" Miyabi simply laughed, "All of them actually, but 3 young men like then can hardly satisfy a woman of my needs" The village taught him many things ethics was one of those things. The idea that a woman would so brazenly say that she needed to have multiple lovers with little regard to their feelings. The village was not against a person wanting to marry a few women or a few men. It was something that in some cases was expected. The life of a shinobi could be harsh and multiple children would insure that a family line would continue. But to have multiple partners at the same time outside of marriage was not allowed. This made it look like she cared about her supposed lovers at all. A complete betrayal.

"I am sorry but I am not looking for a pandora at this time. Now if you will excuse me I have a very busy day ahead." Miyabi could not believe what she heard. He dared to reject her! He dared to not accept her offer to have the joys and pleasure she offered. Maybe she just needed to show him that she was more than looks. "How about a bet? If I can beat you, you will beg me on your hands and knees to make you mine. If you win I will never again make bother you unless you wish me to."

"What is it with pandora and picking fights. Oh might as well get this over with I have much studying to get done." Kazuya stood ready in his tayjutsu stand. Miyabi simply summoned her homing daggers. She tried her best to kill him, for the humiliation he gave her. The attacks where getting evaded like they where nothing. And just as he grabbed 2 of the daggers to stab him he evaded yet again but gave her a punch on the abs. She sure felt that as she coughed and was pushed back. "So you can evade my double accel, now I want to make you mine even more!"

What he had evaded a high-end skill. No wonder they people watching could hardly follow the fight. "Talk or fight don't do both!" Kazuya told her. As she looked at the three men something happened that made her look almost aroused. "No way she didn't. Ereinbar set with 3 limiters? That is cheating!" Satellizer yelled at the top of her lungs. That instant three light path of light intersected like 3 webs overlapped. "How do you like the feeling of freezing from 3 limiters Kazuya?"

Kazuya simply looked at her unaffected, "Is this the best you can do? Is this your hidden ace?" Miyabi walked up towards him and stopped a few feet away from him. "You can bluff, but there is no way that you are unaffected by this. Admit that you are defeated, and start begging!"

Kazuya was looking at her and what she saw was an icy stare, "I did not want to pull all the stops, I really wanted for you to leave peacefully, but since you are pulling all the stops I guess it is only proper that I do the same? no?" Miyabi laughed "I would say so, except you can't do anything. You are not even baptized. You are as helpless as can be."

"You think so? then my little ruse had worked till now what a pity." Kazuya walked toward Satellizer, "Don't be scared, and I hope you are not mad at me." Satellizer who was indeed affected did not understand. "Plasma texture, activate." The light spread around him forming the anbu uniform he loved so much. The one that looked like the one Maya had made for him. The face was covered by a wolf anbu mask. "Plasma weapons activate!" The ninjato and kunai appeared on him. Satellizer knew that she had seen that mask somewhere but where... The carnival... but Kazuya was male how...

He stretched his hand and a web appeared a canceling all the freezing from the 3 limiters and freezing them in place including Miyabi. He rushed the limiters and with a chop to the neck he knocked out each one. They are fools manipulated by her sex appeal. He then walked over to Miyabi, "You think the freezing of some pathetic humans can do anything to me! You should mind your place." He took his kunai and cut her homing daggers into pieces, they shattered. Miyabi could not even move. "I could kill you now, I could leave you a cripple for life eating food through a mechanical straw, and I would be totally with in my rights. Self-defense and I think this will hurt you even more."

With a 6 slices on here she did not understand. They she felt a powerful punch to her stomach as the freezing came undone and the clothes began to fall in pieces little by little. She had to use her hands to hold the pieces of her clothes to keep herself covered. She was blushing and mad at the same time as she ran away. Satellizer looked at him and asked, "Would she really be left in her underwear if she didn't do that?" Kayuza simply smiled, "Of course not, I just cut some pieces to make it look like it would. I would never do that. What kind of man do you think I am?"


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

Contrary to popular belief, Miyabi did not have 3 limiters because she was a nymphomaniac or did she have a domination fetish. She simply followed an old military idea. Strength in numbers. But the fight with Kazuya blew that idea out of the realm of good strategy. Who would have believed that a single unbaptized man could be more powerful than 3 baptized limiters. Not only that he had enough experience in combat that he tricked her into thinking that she was going to end up in her birthday suit had she not left the place. The cuts and the use of weapons was both quick and precise.

There was no question about it that young man was a warrior, and one that could have easily ended her life should he have chosen to do that. But he didn't why did he not do that? She could have ended his so why did he not finish her off? In the depth of her on imagination was the fantasy that maybe he did not do it because he was giving her a chance to improve and maybe earn her chance to really have a partner, and ally or maybe even a lover.

Elizabeth Mably was shocked, she new Kazuya would be powerful. He was more than that. From the reports she received from Atia this one unbaptized young man was more powerful that her limiter could ever be. The fact that he showed such control, focus, and discipline made him look all the better. She definitely wanted him more and more. This young man could be the one to free her from a life tied to a mediocre limiter, and allow her to find the one thing she never truly have. A chance at the most illusive of emotions, Love.

Atia could clearly see what Elizabeth was so worked up over this young man. But the thing that intrigued her was that he wore the same looking armor and weapons as the mysterious masked pandora that won the carnival that was held for the 2nd years. She decided to dig and found out that that pandora was an invited guest. It was even reported that the injuries of her opponents were precise and not a single one was left in danger of lousing their lives. He attacked Miyabi but not to end her life, and the way he used those daggers it was quick she had trouble tracking them. She looked for a video surveillance recording and found it. Even then she had to play in slow motion. It was amazing to see the daggers move. Could Kazuya somehow made himself look female, and actually be the masked pandora? Atia loved a good mystery and this was shaping to be a really interesting one.

Ingrid Bernstein was not going to believe it. She believed that Satellizer was the one that attacked her superior Miyabi. It was just a cover up in favor of the daughter of the powerful el bridget family. That family had more than enough money to try and cover up a scandal. But this was a breach in conduct and the unspoken rules of all pandora. She was not going to let a pandora break those rules and behave like that. No matter who is was, no pandora would be allowed to disrupt the order of the academy without facing punishment. She was the guardian of order and that was what she dedicated her life to after what happened to her closets friend.

Chiffon Fairchild was just relieved that 2 pandora did not end up fighting each other. This had the making of being a disaster. If the pandora felt that they had to deal with each other that away. This place would stop being an academy and it would be a graveyard. She had seen what happened to pandora that lost control over their powers. She was glad that it did not happen this time.

Satellizer El Bridget was impressed beyond words. She felt like the princess that had been saved from the villain. Her heart was raising and it was the simple fact that people were watching that stopped her. She wanted to simply hug Kazuya and kiss him. But public displays of affection were discouraged in her family. But it did not stop her mind, heart, and body from wanting to do just that. He was brave, strong,handsome, and sweet. She was falling hard for this young man. The fact that he could use freezing without an ereinbar set was just the cherry on top of the cake.

Gengo Aoi was not happy. He was not happy at all. He told him more than once in that letter, that he was supposed to keep a low profile. The reason for his disguise during the carnival should have told him that. But no his child did not only ignore the implied order in that letter, but decided to show off and all in front of the daughter of the El Bridget family, and god knows how many other people. Why could he see that this was the makings of a political scandal. To make it worse he had to use the plasma texture. He had not even figured how he could use it and how to replicate it for the use of the other pandora. At the very least his mom would be happy to see her son being so noble, if only she was able to see at all.

Sister Margaret needed to know the limits of Kazuya's abilities. If this was the first of his kind. She needed to figure the limits of his powers to further help him train, and possibly train future generations of young men like Kazuya. But the only thing she figured she could do at the moment was standard practice protocols. Scan, watch, simulation battles, and duels. Duels that is it he defeated a 2nd year, lets see what he would do against a 3rd year, but who? Chiffon would be too much. Elizabeth would agree if she could claim something out of it. Who would be his opponent and how could she set this fight without being obvious. Ingrid that was the ticket. Ingrid would more than likely go after the one she considered disruptive. But the problem was that the person she would believe to be the guilty one would be Satellizer. She would never believe that Kazuya could do that. Her ego would never allow the idea to even form in that block of rock that was her head!

The next day something happened that no one figured would happen. Out of nowhere a young unbaptized man had defeated a 3rd year pandora. To the young men that was a sign of god. The time of them being treated as cannon fodder was slowly coming to an end. The men would at long last be treated as equals here. To the pandora this Kazuya was a stud. A handsome available stud and fit to be claimed. If Kazuya had known what was going to happen when he got up. He could have faked an illness, fatigue, or just plain pain to avoid going to class. When he entered his classroom he saw something that he did not understand what was happening.

As Kazuya walked towards the building where classes were being held, he got some stares from young ladies as he walked. When he entered his classroom and went to find his seat, he found a mountain of letters addressed to him. Some were fan mail, but some others were practically love letters. As his teacher came in and saw that he asked her where there was a recycling bin where he could throw away all the garbage. "Kazuya someone took the time to write those letters don't you think you should read them?" Seeing that his teacher wanted him to read them he did the only thing he could he summoned 40 shadow clones and gave them the letters and as they picked them up he apologized to them for what he was asking them to do. "No problem, Boss. You want us to right a reply?" Professor Kim interrupted and said yes. The 40 Kazuya clones left in a puff of smoke.

He was not looking forward to when those clones dispelled, and the information of the letters would come to him. But it was the only polite thing to do. But deep down he wanted to use a Katon Jutsu and deal with garbage the traditional way. Burning it!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

To say that the people that sent the letter were not happy would not be accurate. They were right down, upset, sad, and frustrated. Kazuya had done an excellent job of reading and responding to those letters. He had been very polite and tried his best to decline the proposals, be they for a relationship, being someone's limiter, or just plain lovers.

His school life was extremely busy, with his studies and practice he had to do. Not to mention that his grandfather had added a new thing to his life. He was to be given a medical check once a month and samples of his DNA were to be taken. "When is my supposed grandfather going to tell the truth and admit he was not his grandson but actually his son! Was his father ever going to be proud enough of him to admit that!" Kazuya was telling himself as he stood in the combat simulation room.

This was an advance simulator, the room could simulate any terrain, and any combat situation. He currently was fighting 2 rank S Novas. He was forced to use his plasma weapons and the moment he was done with 2 of them a new pair appeared. In truth this was a test to see how many he could defeat before he was to tired to continue. 16 times that had been his limit. The Nova pairs appeared 16 times before he simply could not move anymore. He was taken to an infirmary bed for a little rest and some liquid refreshments.

Ingrid was waiting at the door of Satellizer's room. "So you finally decided to return to your room, troublemaker!" Satellizer looked at Ingrid and simply told her, "Class and practice just ended. I am sorry but I had no way of knowing you were waiting for me senior." Ingrid was not expecting that polite replay from someone that beat Miyabi and attacked her limiters. "I am Ingrid Bernstein, I am called the Guardian of Order. You have been seen disrupting order of this school. You and your limiter are to face me in combat today and I will not take no for an answer!" Satellizer was about to say that she did not have a limiter, when Ingrid left towards the elevator without even giving her chance to explain.

Someone saw what was happening and told a friend, and that friend told a friend, and so on and so on. Till the news reached Kaho. She of course knew that she needed to warn Kazuya. She ran towards the boys dorm and did not stop until she knocked at the room where Kazuya and Arthur were talking about freezing techniques. "Boy, where is the fire? Kaho you look like you were running far?" Arthur joked. "This is no joking matter, I think Satellizer just got challenge to a duel and she will more than likely ask for your help Kazuya!" Kazuya listened and after she was given a glass of water he asked, "Who challenged her?" Kaho looked concerned, "Ingrid Bernstein. She is the 7th ranked 3rd year. There is no way that Satellizer will win this fight. It will be a massacre!"

Of all the dumb things to say to Kazuya that was probably the dumbest at that instant. "You have to decline helping her. The untouchable queen is trouble. I know that you want to help, but there is no way that she will either accept or you come out of it unharmed." Said Arthur having listened to everything. OK, I was wrong, now that was the dumbest thing to say.

Kazuya simply walked out the door and there was no guessing where he was going. He marched directly towards the female dorm. As he stood at the directory he found the room he was looking for. He went to the door and knocked, and received no answer. So he decided to try and open the door. The door was not locked. As he entered he looked at the room, cute was a word he immediately used to describe it. He walked toward the bed and saw the plush dolls, and a book. "Could this be her diary. Why would she leave it in the open. I think I should put it in that nightstand." As he was about to grab it, Satellizer had just came out of the shower, and when she saw him walk towards her diary she screamed, **"No, don't look in it!" **She was so panicked by the possibility of someone reading it that she tripped on her towel, and came crashing down on top of Kazuya. To make matters worse she let go of her towel as she took her diary from his hand and he got an eyeful view of her figure. She slapped him and screamed.

As he took the sheets of the bed and gave them to her, all the while keeping his eyes closed. He heard her ask after he was done asking for forgiveness, "Why did you enter my room without permission?" He told her that he knocked several times. "So what business did you have with me that was so urgent that you needed to come into my room?" He told her that he was told of the duel and was willing to help her. She got up from the floor and simply said in a cold voice, "I do not require the help of anyone, least of all a pervert like you. Get up and leave my room this instant."

He simply did as he was told. He left without saying a single word. If she did not want his help he would deal with this Ingrid on his own. As he walked toward the elevator he was met by the very person he needed to see. "So Ms El Bridget made you her limiter for our duel?" Kazuya looked at her and said ,"No. I am here to see why you want to fight her in the first place!"

Ingrid looked at him like he was nuts. "She attacked Miyabi and injured her limiters there must be punishment for doing that! That is why the duel, and that is why she needs a limiter!" Kazuya looked at her with a cold stare, "Satellizer did not attack that pandora and her harem of limiters. I did! And before you call me a liar why don't you come with me to the combat simulation facility and let me prove you wrong! or are you too chicken to find out!"

"Ok, little boy, you want to get beaten by me so badly how can I possibly refuse. See you there in 10 minutes, and be ready for a beating. Cause I will be there with my limiter!" Kazuya simply smiled, "Good, because you will need him!"

10 minutes later and having been seen by the other pandora. Atia and Elizabeth were in the observation room ready to watch the fight that would be over quick. So the other 3rd year pandora believed, but not Atia or Elizabeth. As soon as he entered he activated his Volt texture and 1 volt Weapon. She activated her Volt weapon and her limiter began to form an ereinbar set. The second the high from the set was felt they attacked Kazuya, He used his bad to block the attack. Her limiter cast a freezing on him, thinking that it was over for him she attacked again. He blocked the attack with his sword and punched her in the stomach sending her flying a few feet away. With his had still stretched he cast a freezing that had her and her limiter on the ground. **"That is impossible, that unbaptized freak can cast an omnidirectional freezing like a Nova!"** Ingrid was forced to enter pandora mode. But it did her no good, because he simply increased the power of the freezing. And she came down hard on the floor. **"Why do you fight when she is the one that disturbed the order of this place!" **Kazuya listened and simply walked over to her dismissing his sword. "I can fight you just as any pandora. But you are still blind to see the truth. Pandora do not exist to fight one another! They exist to fight the Nova and defend mankind. Just like my sister did before she died. **"Who the hell was your sister anyways! Some weak loser that could not fight the nova I bet!" **That was the wrong thing to say, the very wrong thing to say at that moment. Kazuya was not pissed, and he was going to make her regret that choice of words. **"My sister was Kazuha Aoi!" **As he said that he gave her a punch on her gut by every single word as he said that. Ingrid understood why, she had insulted the hero of the 8th nova clash, and to make matters worse she insulted her to her own brother.

Elizabeth knew that she needed to put an end to this of Kazuya might kill her. She ran from the observation room and when she entered she screamed, **"That is enough Kazuya, there is no more need for bloodshed. Please Stop!" **As he let Ingrid go and deactivated the freezing, she fell to the floor. Kazuya was crying from the rage and hurt feelings from the insult to his beloved sister. He walked a few steps and finally the strain from all the practice, and this fight caught up with him. He fell to the floor having fainted. Elizabeth and Atia took both Ingrid and Kazuya to an infirmary room and called the doctor.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

Kazuya was in the place he hated the most. In a bed at the school clinic with the school doctor giving him a very mean look. "Mr. Aoi how many times have I told you not to push yourself so hard?" Kazuya looked at her with a look of deep though and answered, "Well that is one more time than before." She was not laughing, Atia was but she was not laughing one bit. "Look Kazuya, you can't take such risks, if you push yourself you might end up in nova form. I know you remember what happened to my dear friend right?"

He did not need to hear this. Being in nova form was what caused his sister to die. He knew it, he did not need to hear it again. But the question that kept going in his mind was why did Doctor Elize Schmitz allow not 1 but 2 3rd year pandora and for some reason a 2nd year in the very room of the clinic where he was. "May I ask why is Atia Simmons, Elizabeth Mably and Satellizer El Bridget doing in this particular room, just as I woke up?"

The three pandora looked at him. "Well Kazuya Elizabeth and Atia helped by bringing you here, and Satellizer came as she heard that Ingrid had been fighting you." say the kind doctor. Atia decided to use her favorite venom then, "My guess is that Satellizer is here to beat you up for stealing a fight away from her. You should really know better, and how much she loves to fight?" Satellizer was majorly upset true, but not because she did not get to fight Ingrid. She refused his help to prevent this from happening. She did not want him injured. What if Ingrid had hurt him? she was full of worry, and wanting to simply make sure he was safe.

"Well all of you can leave, he should be up and running by this afternoon. There is nothing to worry about." Doctor Elize told everyone. This caused both Elizabeth and Satellizer to let out a sigh of relief. This was caught by both of them, and they realized that they may end up as competition for a certain young man who was still in bed at the clinic.

"I guess the proverbial cat is out the bag. I should expect Ganessa coming after me next, no?" The pandora understood what he was implying. "Oh, there is no need to worry about that. Ingrid would never say who beat her, just to save face. Atia and Elizabeth would not do so either, because it would make the 3rd years look pretty bad. Satellizer would not say anything that would cause you further trouble. So trust me this is going to be rumors that no one will believe."

Doctor Elize took a hand held device. "But the thing that will happen is that you will have to explain to sister Margaret why you did something like this. I don't know which would be worse. A possible fight with Ganessa, or a harsh lecture form sister Margaret. But either way this clinic is open 24 hours a day."

She looked at the hand held, and seeing that nothing was wrong. She gave him a simple booster shot and decided to walk out of the room. Kazuya fell asleep for a few hours.

The afternoon came and after having what would be called food at the clinic he decided to go and try and attempt classes. Try being the word, Chiffon Fairchild decided that instead of class. He needed to meet with Sister Margaret and face the music so to speak. The walk towards the head mistress office was quite, it almost felt like he was going to the electric chair. It was done with a purpose, to drive in that what he did should not be repeated. Inside Chiffon wanted to reassure him nothing bad was going to happen, that he did not need to worry so much. But she knew that she had to keep quiet. It was better for him to worry and suffer now, than having Kazuya seriously injured or quite possibly dead.

As they reached the door the assistant gave him an almost. He who is about to die, we salute you look. Most of the days sister Margaret was a charming, kind, almost maternal feel about her. The look she was giving Kazuya could make Chevalier run crying for their mothers. "So Mr. Aoi could you please enlighten me on the reason you had for fighting not 1 but 2 senior pandora back to back?" He marched bravely until he was standing in front of her desk.

"I will never allow bullying to take place in front of me, or will I allow someone else to be blamed for something I did. I am sorry, mam. But that is something I will not change." Sister Margaret knew the reason she needed to hear it from him. "Miyabi earned her beating for behaving in an unfit way for a pandora. Ingrid earned hers by falsely accusing Satellizer El Bridget of having caused physical harm on Miyabi, when it was I who did that."

"Kazuya what you do not yet realize that the rank structure of this school is very much treated as is done in the military. By beating a higher rank pandora you have violated the unspoken code of conduct. While I understand the reason there will be others that might want to punish you for taking such actions. These fights I fear as just the beginning."

Kazuya stood straight and looked at the present, "I will not bend my morals, ethics or believes. If these human pandora want a fight believe me that I will do everything in my power to stop before causing casualties. But I will not run." Sister Margaret looked at him with a smile, "It is alright to defend yourself, but please Kazuya we can't lose a pandora or a pandora and limiter for a petty cause. I am happy that you showed restraint, please continue to do so."

"Am I dismissed, mam? I do believe that I have afternoon classes to attend." Sister Margaret simply realized that his top worry at the moment was his duty. "I am afraid that will not be possible. I have excused you for today's classes and you are to reflect on your recent actions. I do hope that this time is well spent." Kazuya understood and left the office leaving a confused Chiffon and Assistant. They were expecting a much more sever lecture but as they say. What is done is done. What will be will be.

As he walked towards his dorm he saw a young woman that appeared to be lost. "Ah, at long last I have found someone else!" As she hugged his head to her chest. "Is there anything I can help?" Asked Kazuya as he put some space between them. "Oh, yes kind sir, would you direct me towards the office of the head mistress?"

He simply told her to follow him, and she did. He walked toward the building. Opening door for her and being generally polite. As he stopped at the door to the office she was looking for, "I was afraid that I would wonder the grounds till the remainder of my days, Thanks be to Kunlun for granting me such fortune. Thank you for your aid and farewell."

Kazuya simply left, "A follower of Kunlun in this school, I guess Pandora come in all sorts." As the young woman walked into the office. "Hello, mam. My name is Rana Linchen I was suppose to meet with Sister Margaret."

Sister Margaret looked at her, "This is your ID and room assignment. Your materials and some uniforms are in the room. Be sure to thank you patriarch for sending you to us. Be most welcome to Western Genetics. You will start classes tomorrow." Chiffon smiling told her, "I am the student body president, Chiffon Fairchild. If you have any questions be sure that I will help."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

Kazuya was doing just fine in his physical training, and was the top of his class in every subject. Ingrid did something no one was expecting her to do. The next time he saw her was when she showed up to his classroom. She was waiting outside for someone, everyone heard of their fight. Why was she waiting for someone here you ask, well people believed that she was there to pick another fight against Kazuya, but to the pandora in class it was clear that it was not her intention.

They saw her standing waiting for someone innocent, shy and all cutesy. It was clear as day that she did not want another fight, but what did she want. Kazuya was not one to be able to read emotions too well, so he activated one of his volt weapons and with sword in hand went outside.

"I am not here to fight so please disarm yourself." Ingrid told him as she looked at him. "I am here to apologize, I did not mean to insult your warrior's pride. For that I am truly sorry, and hope that you will forgive me. I also come to ask for a favor if you are willing to listen." Kazuya simply looked at her. Silence was a sign of approval. "I am here to request to you that you be my sparing partner."

Kazuya simply wondered what brought this on. "Why would you want to spar with someone you clearly don't think much of?" Ingrid looked at him, "You maybe be a first year, but you are also the only one that can push me to my limits. I want to grow stronger so I can better prepare to kill the Nova!" Kazuya simply took it all in, "I will spar with you when I have some free time!"

Ingrid smiled after hearing that and they both shuck hands. "But understand this I will not have a limiter, ever. So I would dismiss the chance outright." Ingrid laughed for what seemed in a long time, "You don't have to worry about me Kazuya, I love my limiter so much I wouldn't be surprised we end up getting married after we graduate." Kazuya dismissed his volt weapon. "Well how does next Friday at 7:00 pm sound to you for our first spar?" Ingrid understood that he was not going to interrupt his own studies. "Sounds good to me, see you at the place where we fought last." Ingrid walked away. She did not notice the sheer look of anger that both Elizabeth and Satellizer were giving her. Misunderstanding were going to happen after all. Atia looked a the situation and felt that things were about to become really fun for her.

Elizabeth had wanted the position of sparing partner with the first year wonder. She felt that maybe she could teach him a thing or two. Having watched that fight blew that plan out of her mind. She was the only that could learn a thing or two from him. So she would take her study materials to the male dorm library and maybe help him academically. If she wore nice seductive clothes when there were alone, then maybe she could get him more than a little interested in her.

She did not have to worry about someone seeing her, and it was clear to the top ranks of her year, that she had no problem being too forward with her underhanded attempts at seduction. The top 3rd ranks pretty much had seen here swim naked just to relax. At the very least she would be wearing some clothes when they were alone.

Satellizer was the one that was the most shocked, after what she heard in class that day. A new student transfer had introduced herself in a way that made her mad. She had walked in front of the entire class and as the instructor told her she introduced herself. "I am Rana Aoi, I do hope that you and my soulmate Kazuya can get along!" The instructor did not like the joke and had her her re introduce herself. "Oh, alright I am Rana Linchen. We will get along just fine as long as you realize that Kazuya is mine! And if someone tries to take him from me, they had better be prepare to fight for him!" Satellizer was more than ready to beat this new transfer to a bloody pulp. But she did not want to create a scene. "Does Kazuya even know that you are pretty much claiming him, without his approval?" Satellizer whispered to Rana as she took the seat next to her. "Oh, if he doesn't he will know soon enough, I will not have Kazuya suffer the taint of weakness. His tears of Kunlun shine brightest and that is how I intend them to remain."

Kazuya went through his day like any other, today was Monday and he was planning on reading some more strategy books and maybe a little psychology textbooks that Doctor Elize had lent him. He was reading alone in the library. When he saw Elizabeth walk into the library room yet again. He stood up and offered to help her with her book bag. She simply told him that there was no need. She walked and sat right next to him, in a way that he would easily see what she was displaying for him to see. If he ever managed to drag his face off the book he was reading. "I actually brought a few of my own books on strategy, you can't get this books from the library. So I felt like you might enjoy them." Kazuya simply thanked her for the kind gesture and continued reading.

It was clear that Kazuya was either incredibly dense or extremely focused on his studies. "Kazuya, could we chat for a little bit. As member of the student body I have been asked questions about you all the time. It would be a major help if you could clear some of these annoying rumors." Kazuya did not want to reveal too much of what his life was like or what he could do. Some of it was classified after all. But he did remember her kind gesture, and believed that such a gesture such be paid in kind.

"Very well, but please note that there are subjects that are classified, and I will not discuss them ever. As long as you understand that please go ahead and ask your questions." Elizabeth took with the question she wanted to asks most. "Do you have a girlfriend, lover, or even arranged marriage partner?" Kazuya tried thinking hard and answered, "No, as far as I know I have no arranged marriage contract, no lover, and my girlfriend was killed by the Nova back in my home village." Elizabeth was both happy and sad, happy that he was available, sad because she made him remember the loss of his girlfriend. "Did you love her a lot?" Kazuya simply gave a short and painful sounding yes.

"You look like you had professional training would you mind telling me what training that was?" Kazuya was conflicted with either telling her he was an elite fighter in his village or simply going to answer the most basic answer. In the end he chose the basic and simple. There was no way a civilian from another country would understand anyways. "I am a shinobi, I was the youngest to graduate from my academy. Was given full rights as an adult at the age of 9. Tutored younger classes and even a few older at the age of 7" Elizabeth wondered why he would be called an adult before even becoming a teen. He saw the look on her face, "Old enough to kill, old enough to be an adult." was his next statement.

"Why did you take that shape and why did you participate in the second years carnival?" Kazuya again was thinking what to tell her. Some of it was classified, "I was ordered by the higher echelons in authority to take that form. Seeing me fight in my true form I would cause quite the scandal. I am the only one with my abilities after all. Why I chose to take part in the carnival. That is complicated, I was ordered as a to make the officials of this school know my possible strength level, as for me I took part of it to test myself against what I believed to be strong opponents. I was sadly mistaken. Only 2 pandora of the whole carnival took fighting seriously. If it was not for those 2 my time in the entire carnival would have been a complete waste of my time." Elizabeth had to know who could those pandora be. She had suspicions remembering the ranking after the carnival. "Satellizer El Bridget had a respectable desire to ensure victory, and Ganessa Roland at the time felt like she had a hunger to improve. After my fight with her I realized that it was not the case. She had a hunger to feed her own vanity! So in the end she showed me how weakness can be hidden as something else." Elizabeth could tell from his voice, there was something that Kazuya hated more than dishonesty. It was weakness, he hated weakness in himself and in others. This made him even more attractive to her, finally someone who shared her mindset. She was more and more determined to make him hers, and no one would get in her way without a fight.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

_To answer a question that was asked, I am still debating weather I should have Elizabeth or Satellizer be his partner. I originally had felt that Satellizer looking so much like his sister, that it would not feel right. So I was thinking on Elizabeth. Rana will definitely be taking the place of friend. Now if you are wondering if it would be a friend with benefits? don't. Kazuya will not cheat on his partner. If you are thinking why not have him have a harem? The answer is do you really hate him that much? I mean trying to keep 1 lady happy is a tough enough of a job, 2 or more it would be a nightmare. My preference will always be 1 partner. But I will ask you this. Should I change what I had originally thought about? Tell me in the review, I always welcome suggestions._

Kazuya was doing his best to try and keep himself busy. If it wasn't weapons training, it was practice against holographic nova. He did not know it but sister Margaret was worried that Kazuya was again pushing himself too hard. He told Gengo of this and being the cold man that he was told her, that if Kazuya was doing that it was expected of his son to take fighting the enemy seriously. Combat against these dimensional invaders was a fight to the death. He was not surprised that his son took the appropriate view on it. After what his wife endured, and the loss of his daughter the only thing that would be noticed about Gengo was that his emotions were frozen.

Taking the fight seriously was one thing. But Gengo was not looking at the video she was. Kazuya had begun to fight against 6 rank A novas at the same time. His shinobi skills where amazing. His clones and the ability to simply command ice, and lightning like that. You would think he was a mage! The other person watching was Atia and Elizabeth. Atia being expert when it came to computers hacked the video feed. She made copies of all the battles Kazuya fought in the simulation center. The attendant were not to happy to see a limiter use the facility. They had always felt that the facility should be used by pandora. The limiters should use it when working with their pandora and not alone like Kazuya was. What would be the point, the little bastard was not even baptized. It seems Ingrid did an excellent job in keeping everyone in the dark about their fight. She needed to protect her reputation after all, and Miyabi was not about to say anything either. It would ruin her chances at seducing the boy wonder after all. If she only knew that since seeing her in a relationship with no less than 3 limiters. Kazuya had forever dismissed her from the list of potential partners. He consider that cheating on a partner, and he would never do that.

"This is becoming troublesome, If rank A don't give me enough of a fight do I have to move to rank S or should I increase the number of enemies. Boy this is a real pain!" He was doing away with 6 rank A Novas several times a day. He always felt he needed more power, more strength, to kill the enemy quickly and efficiently.

Gengo might not care, but Doctor Elize cared enough for both of them. She was one of his sister's closest friends. And she pretty much demanded that Kazuya submit to weekly medical tests. Gengo was happy to get the scans, test results and occasional DNA sample. Her concerns where on what was happening in his body. over 48% of his bone structure had been replaced by or reinforced by stigmatic tissue. If his training continued, there was nothing that would stop this growth. It was projected by the computer that did the scans that his entire bone structure would be replaced within a standard year. The computer was no able to analyze his brain. The skull was the first part replaced and was making it impossible to analyze through scans. Unlike most people would believe this was not making Kazuya weaker, or easier for the enemy to control. On the contrary this was making him harder for the enemy to influence, and he now survived falls that would cripple normal humans.

On a whim she began to tell Kim to teach him pandora mode. At first she felt that it was a joke. The name clearly implied that it was meant for use by pandora. What would they call his mode? Limiter mode? she laughed. But that laughter was short lived, she did as her friend asked, and Kazuya learned it faster than the 3rd years ever did. But when he entered into that mode, it made her feel fear for the first time in a long while. She had set the simulation to make a rank S till the mode would cancel. In that mode and with nothing but his sword, he destroyed rank S nova like they were nothing. In a matter of 10 minutes he finished 6 rank S Nova in a row. It was then that Kazuya fainted and collapsed to the ground. Kim could hardly believe it 6 rank S. Most pandora could not handle 1 alone. But her friend's little brother took out 6.

If Elizabeth had wanted him before, she was sure that she wanted no one else, but him. If Satellizer saw what she had seen she would too. She ordered Atia to erase their copy of the video immediately to prevent it leaking to other pandora. Chiffon was known as the smiling monster, and what she saw would make even her feel fear. She began to ask one question over and over again. Kazuya what are you?.

In the infirmary yet again. Well it was to be expected he did try his best to make the teacher have a good impression. But his back was killing him. The pain was pretty bad, but he was trying his best not to complain. Deep breaths, and try and calm the pain. Doctor Elize did not even bother in asking his symptoms. She just walked in with hypodermic in hand and injected him with a combination of sedatives and pain killers. She just told him good night as he began to feel the effects.

Just as Elize had feared, Kazuya must have been in extreme pain. His entire spine had been replaced with Nova tissue. The major change was around the spinal cord, it seemed to be reinforced. So much so that the current scanner could not get an image just like his head. Teaching him that mode had accelerated the growth and she was beating herself up for asking her friend to do that. "I ended up making him less human, forgive me my dear friend Kazuha. I only wanted to help him!" Was heard from the good doctor as she began to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

_Now to explain why I am considering Elizabeth instead of Satellizer. First, I would never ever want to expose Kazuya to the members of the El Bridget Family. As far as I can tell mental insanity does run in that family, except for Satellizer. Violet wants to believe that what Louis did was nothing major, and Satellizer just needs to give him another chance, delusional doesn't even describe it. Louis is a psycho that makes most child molesters look tame, and his mother did not only justify it but treated Satellizer worse that she did the family dog. I think Kazuya has enough with his own family to deal with, to even have to deal with this level of dysfunction._ _If you believe otherwise and have suggestion they are always welcome. Just placed them in the review, and I will consider them. Thanks to the people who have reviewed, made me feel like you really considered this story._

Kazuya awoke in the infirmary, and he woke up as always when he was there. Dressed in the most thin hospital gown that they could find, in a room so cold that ice cream would not even melt. Did Hospitals do this as a form of preventive medicine or torture. That was the thought that always went through his mind as he waited to be discharged. He needed to train not lie in this cold, hard bed.

Little did he know that someone was going to pay him a visit, Elizabeth had just finished her discussion with Andre. To say her limiter was not to happy that she was dedicating so much time on a 1st year unbaptized student was clear for anyone to see. He had been her limiter for 2 years, and not once did she show as much concern for him as she did that little freak. Andre clenched his hand into a fist and hit a wall, "Why doesn't the little freak just get kicked out of the school already! He picked a fight with a 3rd year for crying out loud!"

Atia simply looked at him and answered the answer he did not want to hear, but was made to hear anyways. "Because he won, and without any difficulty. They are not about to let talent like that leave here!" Atia's answer made him more angry. He was behaving like a child throwing a tantrum. If Andre took training and his studies half as seriously as Kazuya, then maybe Elizabeth would dedicate him more time and attention. But he was doing what every other 3rd year was doing. He was studying just to pass classes and the rest of the time his hormones did the thinking for him.

If someone walked into his room and looked under the bed of Andre, what you find is a scrapbook. In that scrapbook where page after page of pictures taken from security films, concealed cameras, and even some pictures taken with a camera attached on a remote control helicopter toy. The picture where all the same, picture after picture of Elizabeth in various forms of undress, even some where she was not wearing anything at all. She knew of the album, and she did not like to be treated as a piece of meat. This was part of the reason why she started liking Kazuya, not once did he make any attempt at buying these secretly sold pictures. He respected her, and always was direct, but polite.

Elizabeth was walking to the way to the clinic where Kazuya was, but as she walked towards his room he saw someone else headed there as well. Satellizer was also worried about Kazuya, after she heard from the rumor mongers in her class what happened to him. Why did he have to push himself so hard? He should just focus on his freezing and leave the fighting to the pandora. He was working himself to the bone, and he did not show any signs of slowing down. What is the matter with him does he want to die that much? No that was not it. At least she hoped, prayed, and wished that was not it. It must be his sense of duty, he did say he was a shinobi after all.

Satellizer stopped in front of the door, when she focused her sights on a 3rd year pandora, Elizabeth. The two stood there staring daggers at each other, one waiting for the other to make the first move. Elizabeth did not want to lose him to her. Kazuya for some reason could touch Satellizer and not get beaten to a bloody pulp. That could make him attractive to Satellizer, and she did not want to lose him to her.

Satellizer knew that if anyone could help Kazuya train it would be Elizabeth. She was as focused on training as he was. If the fact that he could have at the very least a decent sparing partner. Seeing how he easily beat Ganessa, she knew that the far exceeded the skills of the 2nd years. Elizabeth would be an attractive partner that could promote his growth in both skill and strength. But he was the only one who she could even eventually be intimate with. She enjoyed his touch, and could only imagine how he would feel doing all the other things with her late at night, when no one could listen to her heavy breathing, moans, and groans as she imagined it. Satellizer never had a lover, but Kazuya could be more than a lover. He could be her future husband. Satellizer did not want to lose that chance specially to Elizabeth.

Doctor Elize was walking towards her patient room when she saw two pandora staring at each other. If looks could kill there would be two dead people on this hall. She was thinking as she walked to the door and turned the doorknob. She walked towards Kazuya who was looking at the ceiling. "Kazuya, I see that you are just suffering from fatigue. You can leave as soon as they bring your lunch. As a medical concern I advice you to take it easier on your training for at least a month. To allow your body to recover, or you will be back here. I think we both know how much you enjoy being here. Don't forget that your stay this time also will count for your check-up so don't worry about it." Kazuya stood up and briefly the flap on his gown moved, Elize saw something she would really try to get out of her mind. The idea crossed her mind, we need hospital clothes to be more gender specific, my god when one of the pandora have that I know that we either will need a daycare or we are going to have a pandora smiling from ear to ear for a few years.. Elize left her face showing a deep blush and as soon as she was safe in her office he sat down. "What the hell, I wouldn't mind having some of that on the regular basis."

Kazuya used his volt texture, to try and recreate his usual school uniform. As the two pandora had seen the good doctor leave blushing, they walked in to see what could have cause that. They saw Kazuya fully dressed siting on the bed. "So I take it that you both have questions to ask. Could we wait till I get my lunch. For some reason I am really hungry at the moment."

They both smiled to see that he was behaving in a normal manner. "Sure thing, Kazuya I think we can both wait, they will not be long to get your lunch I am sure." Satellizer told him. "But I think you will want to discuss what you missed in morning class. I looked at the curriculum for today and decided to make some notes for you to catch up." Elizabeth took a small pocket tablet and gave Kazuya for him to read. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I sure don't want to get behind in class." Elizabeth tried not to laugh at him saying that.

A few moments later a nurse went into the room with a tray of something that looked like food, I say it looked like food, because it was the most unflavored, bland, and unappetizing food he had ever seen, and that includes military MREs. After he really worked hard at swallowing his meal, he would always appreciate the cafeteria food from now on. To the two pandora that did not look like a meal it looked like a punishment. After he finished the food he thanked the nurse and she took the tray away.

"Now then ladies, I do believe you have questions. How about we try and have them in the school lounge. At least those trying to hear this conversation will have a much better time." Satellizer was laughing, and Elizabeth was trying hard not to laugh too. As the three walked outside the room, and walked towards their intended destination. Atia was seen outside the room looking at the trio walk, "As sharp as ever I see, well I better follow I don't want to miss that conversation after all."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

The way students started to behave was not what you call very conducive to social interaction. In other words they were actively avoiding Kirito like he had contracted a plague. Elizabeth saw that too, but when the three sat down on a nearby sofa and chair. She simply mentioned that it was to be expected, after all he had not been in the academy more than 1 month and he had not only managed to be the 2nd rank 2 year pandora, but 2 3rd years as well. This pretty much made him like Satellizer, that he was simple not a guy you want as a foe. Satellizer simply told him that by his 2nd year he will get used to it and not mind at all.

So much for leading a normal civilian life. If he had to live like that he could not wait to graduate and be back with the rest of a group that felt like home. He tried to contact his former commander but the replies to his letters had been so heavily redacted that was very little that could be read. He wondered who the rest of the wolves were, Scar and Cyclops were to focused. He wondered if they even managed to even go out with someone. But he knew that they would more than likely still focused on the next op. Mist was pretty close to him once, he hoped that she found someone who could make her happy.

He did a few hand signs and slammed them on the ground. Silence Seal appeared on the ground and he looked at them as they looked surprised. "Very well, ladies you can ask anything you want. No one will hear a word for 200 feet. I have a conditions to answer. If the thing is classified, or could be used as blackmail I retain the option not to answer, and answers are confidential. Agreed?" Both agreed. "Where did you receive your training, and why do you behave like a soldier?" Satellizer asked. The first thing they ask and he needed to maneuver the answer so that it would not reveal anything classified. "I trained in a village of shinobi, I began my training at the age of 6, but because of my study and training habits I finished 12 years of training in 4. I tutored some classes.I had been a soldier since the destruction of the village by a class S Nova. Because of my training I served in an elite unit since I was 10 years old. I was dismissed when I was placed here."

Elizabeth could hardly believe it, she had heard of child soldiers but she often believed that they were fantasy. The other thing she heard displeasure was his dismissal. He must have been close to those in his unit. "Kazuya can you fight and eliminate what rank Nova and how many times have you done it?" Elizabeth needed to gauge his combat experience. "3 times and they were all rank S." Nobody could believe it, why wasn't these counted as other invasions. Nova clashes where numbered recorded and reported in tactics classes, and in the units that dealt with anti nova combat. "Why did we not hear from them?" Kazuya looked at the ceiling and let out a sigh.

"Because no pandora teams where ever called to combat them. 1 I killed when it attacked the village and my abilities became active, another when my unit was on a mission, and the last when my friends and I went camping on a hunting expedition. No pandora were called because we either were in radio silence, the village was secret to anyone, or we simply could not get to our communications which were in our cars 2 miles away."

Elizabeth was not thru with her questions, "Have you killed a human being, and at what age?" Kazuya did not want to answer but he knew that it would cause them to be more aware of his abilities. "I was 6 years old, a teacher in the academy tried to kill me for being something of an outsider. I killed him, and have done so more times that I can count or care to remember while in the military. Believe what you want, but killing a person poses no problem for me at all." Elizabeth was now certain, he might look like a handsome young man, but this person was a veteran warrior. This is what she needed, a partner that knew of combat, and was experienced in the cruelty of fighting. Andre was not experience in this regard. He knew theory, but she was sure he would hesitate when he faced a nova.

Satellizer was worried, how can they expect a young man like him to function outside in civilian life. She knew that he was drawing a pretty dark picture, and it was intentionally that way. She saw right thru him, he was trying to answer the questions and push away anyone that would be repulse by his life to that point. "So Kazuya did you ever have a lover?" Elizabeth felt that was as subtle as a rhino running in a china shop. Kazuya looked for a second sad, but he quickly hid that face under a stoic look. "Yes, I had a lover. She was a fellow tutor in the village that I mentioned before. She was very special to me, and when she died the rage of her death cause my powers to activate." Satellizer did not even wait a second before she asked if he and her had made love. She needed to know if he knew what that was. He simply implied that she and her were lovers, in the total sense of the word. In many regards if the village had survived he would be a widower.

Elizabeth showed signs that the answer was a surprise, her blushing face was clear for all to see. "So what did you like about her?" Was the obvious question. "At first, she was dedicated, hard working, and considered training to be her past time. But outside of work as a tutor and in private she was sweet, kind, and very understanding. We valued each other as individuals, comrades, and coworkers. We respected each other. To value each other for all good and ill. I would have been very happy to eventually marry her, if the Nova had not ruined that part of my life." Kazuya was almost in tears when he remembered his long lost love. "So what was she in the looks department. What did you like about her physical look?" Well this is getting more personal, Satellizer's question was the same that Elizabeth wanted to know but she tried to show some restrain in what she asked.

"She had lovely face, framed by the nicest smelling hair, her body was strong in its build, but I would say she had an ample bosom, her cup size was double dd after all. The classical hour shape figure, that most models would kill for. Kunoichi had to be that way, after all seduction is a major component of how they operate or used to. I have no idea if any of the other villages survived." Well they both were at least relieved to hear that their fears that he was not interested in the opposite sex were unfounded. "To love thru mutual respect and acceptance. Boy that girl sure had hit the jackpot with him. I want him even more!" Elizabeth was heard muttering almost like a self intended musing or a whisper. Satellizer heard it and she agreed that if he had been there for her instead of that sicko Louis. Her life would have been much happier.

"Now since you do not have any questions, you and the rude person trying to listen to our conversation will probably find me to be a complete pervert, or a complete psycho. I will understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me in the future. If that is what you want please don't be shy and tell me. If you decide that I will do my best to avoid you." Elizabeth and Satellizer both got up and each took one of his hands. "Kazuya you had a hard life, but I will not revile you for doing what was necessary to survive and fight another day. As to being a pervert trust me when I say that in this school alone are people who compared to you. You are practically a saint. Interest in the opposite sex is as natural as breathing nothing wrong with that." Elizabeth told him as he held his hand.

Satellizer simply gave a nod agreeing to what Elizabeth had said, "I was molested by my step brother so bad that since then I have a terrible fear of being touched. I fear that I would never feel the joy and comfort of being able to touch and be touched, until I found you. Your touch did not trigger those horrible memories, and in fact I felt good when you touch me. I would like to have a true relationship with you, if you would let me near that is. I am sure Elizabeth would like that too, she has a limiter. But somehow i get the feeling that she wants something more than a mere lover."

Elizabeth could not believe that she had figured out her intentions. She looked at Kazuya and with a bright smile she took the next step. She got closer to him and whispered, "What I want is a partner, lover, friend, and maybe one day husband and the father of my children. Someone who respect me and respects my choices. To be valued for who I am. And right now Kazuya you are the only one to met what I want. I wait with hold breath, and yearning heart that you will want me too." She came so close that she kissed him on his lips, a kiss that she did not ask for but was able to feel him return.

The people spying on this little event could hardly believe it, Elizabeth Mably had kissed this unbaptized 1st year, and they had the feeling that she wanted much more.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

To say that the next day morning was a media circus was not accurate description of the scene. Between gossip groups, school newspaper reporters, and potential limiters angry at him. Kazuya was very grateful to his mother where ever she was, he did not meet her at any point in his life, he hoped that there was a reason but he was grateful for being born with the ability to cast an omnidirectional freezing. It was the only way for him to go from his dorm to anywhere these days.

Andre had met Kazuya and the look he was giving him was one of sheer malice. He had pretty much told him that Elizabeth was his. Kazuya simply walked to a nearby door to leave the cafeteria where he had just finished eating breakfast, and Andre decided that it was time to skip breakfast, and remind the 1st year that Elizabeth had a limiter or how he really felt she had an owner. Kazuya simply looked at him and said loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear, "Elizabeth is free to do as she wishes. She is not some piece of property that you can stake a claim in. She is a person with a mind and will of her own. If you are her limiter show her proper respect, or suffer the consequences." After that he left, he missed the look of all the limiters who where now thinking that Kazuya was right, they would be nothing without the stigmata the pandora provide them during thanks to them baptizing them. The pandora were even more in agreement, thinking that they were glad that their respecting limiters were not sexist pigs like he was. Some senior pandora and a couple of chevalier were cracking their knuckles, and making signs that they were ready for a fight. Andre saw that and decided to make what he would call a tactical retreat. What the seniors called running with his tail between his legs.

Satellizer was not in a good mood, much to the expectations of the poor people that had to be in the same classroom. She was heard muttering loudly, "What nerve why did she have to kiss him like that, and in front of me!" As she finished she hit a nearby wall and walked off. When the students went to check the was had a fist size hole and plenty of cracks. Good thing the walls has auto repair nanites, otherwise the costs of repairs would be astronomical with the things the students did. The wall would finish repairing itself by next morning.

Elizabeth was in her class like the proverbial cat that just swallowed the canary. Her smile could so clear, that there was no question. She was not in a good mood, she was in a fabulously good mood. Some of the classmates were trying there best to think of ways to get Kazuya to give her at least a good morning kiss, to keep her this way for as long as possible. The teacher was the only one unhappy. If she could chose between the brooding and serious Elizabeth and the love sick, giggling, blushing Elizabeth she was looking at. She would pick the brooding one, at least that one paid attention and participated in class.

Kazuya had not a moments peace in class, and neither did poor professor Kim. Every once in a while some student would pass a not to Kazuya who quite respectfully did not bother to read, he simply put it in his pocket and continued to try and pay attention in class. This was his favorite subject after all. The subject that he loved most was Nova biology and physiology. When Kaho and Arthur asked him why, she simply told them once, "If we know how their bodies work, we can kill them that much quicker and efficiently." Well it made sense when he puts it like that.

As lunch was fast approaching he was called to the head mistress office, well this was not good was the idea of the entire class. what had kazuya done to be called in like that was the only thing he could think as he walked towards her office. The assistant told him to wait outside a little bit the head mistress was busy. He took time to get out all the notes, and as expected pandora were asking what his feeling were towards either Satellizer, or Elizabeth. The limiters were far worse asking how far he had gotten with either pandora. Kazuya simply too the notes made a big ball and with a katon jutsu burned them to nothing as he threw the ball into the air.

"Kazuya, Sister Margaret is ready to see you. Go right in." Said the assistant. Kazuya walked in and saw the 1st and 2nd ranked pandoras for the 3rd year also waiting inside. "Kazuya I trust you had quite a pleasant day." Chiffon asked politely but by the look on his face that was not the case. "Kazuya the reason I called you is because you might not have known this, but the 3rd years are planning on having a carnival to get some combat practice and motivate the lower classes." Kazuya was walking to the desk and was wondering what did that have to do with him. "From your face I can tell you wondering why you need to know that. Well Kazuya your grandfather wants you to participate in this carnival too. He said that he needed combat reading from you to help with research. Everyone knows you participated in the 2nd year carnival, so no disguise will be needed."

Kazuya simply waited for her to finish so he could ask the question that he wanted to ask, "Do I have the choice to refuse to participate? I do not need to make all of the rest of the 3rd years angry at me. Think on the damage to property and innocent by standards." Kazuya tried presented his appeal based on her love of the school and students. It did not work. "The school can repair itself, you know that. If someone doesn't want to get hurt learn to evade, this works as a combat readiness exercise." Said Chiffon all the while smiling at him.

"How long till the carnival and will I be excused from having to observe with my class?" Kazuya asked the head mistress. "Oh, that is right you didn't know class is cancelled the day of a carnival and the fights can be seen from any terminal in the entire school. As to when this carnival will happen it will be in 1 week, this will give plenty of time for the higher ups to arrive to watch it. Don't worry school ranks will not be changed because of it." Ticy trying to be as polite as she could be. Well as Kazuya was excused he simply walked towards the door but did not leave the room without saying his final warning, "Then I suggest you bring in extra medics, and stretcher beds. They will need them. I don't plan on holding back as I did last time. I will not kill them, but they will feel it. The fear should keep them from challenging me on school grounds again, no?"

The three ladies were sure this carnival was going to be memorable. The two pandora could hardly believe what they heard, "He held back that time! And we have to fight him next! I guess we better get to training right now." Said Chiffon to the head mistress, who gave her a clear look of pity as both left the office.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

The most anticipated for Kazuya had finally come, the day of the 3rd year carnival, at first he did not find it interesting, but since there had been no challenges and his only combat was against simulated Nova, and his very own shadow practice was becoming more and more as he would say stale. But now he had a chance to fight against what he hoped were well trained pandora, and she did not have to hide his abilities or identity. He was however told by the head mistress that he could not under any circumstances use plasma weapons or texture. He had was allowed to use at most volt texture and volt weapons. She did not need to lose most of her 3rd year pandora in a single day after all.

To the 3rd year pandora there was the exact opposite feeling that Kirito had. They had absolute dread that they were going to face him in armed combat. Elizabeth put an end to the scare and frighten talk between the pandora and told them if a single person filled them with so much fear, how would they be able to fight against the Nova. This was a perfect chance to for once experience real combat and be prepared to fight against the inter dimensional enemy that threaten to exterminate with all humanity. Chiffon was smiling like Christmas had come early when she hear Elizabeth. She, Ticy, Atia and Ingrid had done a more serious training regiment and they were ready so they believed. Elizabeth believed that if she managed to beat, or even match Kazuya then he would see the wisdom of being her partner. She also feared that other pandora in her year had the same goals. Miyabi was not out for a potential lover, she was out for revenge. The 1st year freak would rue the day that he dared to humiliate her that way. She wanted to make him beg for forgiveness as she beat him within an inch of his life. But if she had know what would happen that day, and how strong he really was she would be less over confident and more careful.

Arthur and Kaho had told him that fighting in that carnival was sheer suicide. He must be crazy, those pandora knew techniques he has never seen and had more training. Arthur told him in no uncertain terms that he would lose with in 10 minutes at most. Satellizer did not say a thing regarding the carnival, only for him to be aware of his surroundings and try to pick off the enemy in a one to one fight. Kazuya was not worried one bit, he was simply having a light lunch when they all heard the call for the participants to go to the arena. The higher ups showed up earlier than expected. Some wanted to see the precious grandson of Gengo Aoi beaten so badly he had to retire. It was no secret that Dr. Aoi was not liked by some of the higher ups present, even some of the chevalier present wanted him to retire for different reasons. He was the first person to ever figure out how to use plasma texture and weapons. They felt that he should allow exams of the stigmatic tissue in him, and then after they developed plasma texture and weapons for regular pandora use. He should take a position teaching a combat related subject. Why risk to lose such a valuable asset in a school competition it made no sense.

But the real surprise was that unknown to everyone not all people that paid attention to this even were in fact human. A nova commander had appeared a long ways from there and managed to take control of one low ranking pandora. She needed to learn how far had the abilities of these humans had advanced since the last fight. She was sure that the lazy, worthless humans had simply wasted their time believing themselves victories, and under a false sense of security. But Miriam was not a fool, and she also knew that one of her sister had done the most despicable thing to their kind. She had taken a human as her mate, how low could you fall to actually find one of these beings attractive enough to abandon your true form to have a relationship with it. Her long lost friend Maria did have rather weird tastes when it came to males when she tried to remember her.

The hour waiting for all the school classes to be seated on the observation decks was torture. But at long last Kazuya activated his volt texture and all of his volt weapons. That is when it happened, there was a group of 10 pandora waiting in ambush for him to appear, the mask was a dead giveaway. But what they did not expect that he did not appear alone. 11 same looking people, 11 Kazuya's came down to the battlefield and then the fighting with the 10 pandora began. The used everything sword, axes, pikes, spears, and even bows and arrows. The attacks did not even manage to hit him. They did hit some of the clones but they disappeared in a puff of smoke. That only served to obscure the pandora's sight. In less than 1 minute the fighting was going full blast and the Aoi hating higher ups were sure that they would get their fondest wish granted. Humiliation for the Aoi family. In 5 minutes the 10 pandoras were severely injured and they had to be rushed to the infirmary. When Doctor Elize saw the injuries, she was glad that the head mistress has restricted plasma weapons. She would have at least 6 dead pandoras had she not done that.

The pandora under control by Miriam was sending all the information thru their use of her senses. Miriam could hardly believe what she was seeing, that one human male was fighting like the most feared Nova killer to date. It was a widely known fact that one human male, had personally eliminated 30 elite scouts in less than 5 human years. The higher Nova classified him, humanity's genocide blight. Miriam was always sure that if she even fought against such a ruthless foe her time in the land of the living would come to an end. But as she watched the fight she could not seem to get past the feeling that this was a noble family's sword style. But how would human know a fighting style form a Nova noble family. Maria could not have had children with the human vermin could she?

Elizabeth was too busy looking for Kazuya, the others were to busy racking up wins to insure their place at the top. "How can I find him with over 100 combatants? How can I find you Kazuya!" She simply keep thinking but then she had an obvious idea, look for where the fighting was heaviest. Kazuya would not miss his chance at combat after all, yes and that was 20 yards away. As she came closer she saw a pandora be thrown clear up in the air, and then she saw Kazuya in full armor doing what looked like a dive kick. His opponent was out and he looked like a wolf searching for more prey. This was Kazuya in combat, such ferocity, such passion, such zeal. She wanted to simply knock him out drag him away from this place, and have her way with him.

Kazuya was in falling into the patterns that he learned in the wolf pack. It was a basic search and eliminate pattern. Combat so far had been a major disappointment, he had done taijutsu and his own style of kenjutsu. He kept getting attack and not once did he find a worthy challenge. He was also surprised to see how could the pandora fight so disorganized, she was surprised a couple of time, had they at least tried to use some teamwork they would have been some sort of a challenge. His thinking was interrupted as a large long range attack almost hit him. A long range laser from a pandora? well at least that was interesting. He at long last had an opponent to use some fire style jutsu against.

There were many things Elizabeth did not like, and being ignored was one of them. She used her volt weapon to get Kazuya's attention. The beam almost hit him, but he managed to the thing she did not expect was that he launched a big fireball at her. She too evaded, between fire attacks and ice attacks he tried to defeat her. To say that she was getting a workout was very easy to see. The fighting had lasted longer than with any other opponent. "I need to make a really good impression, and when he becomes my partner I will make him mine!" The carnival was swiftly coming to an end, only a few people where fighting as time came closer to the end. Chiffon was searching for an opponent and found out that she, Elizabeth and Kazuya were the only ones left. She tried to attack Elizabeth when she was hit by an evaded ice attack from Kazuya. Well they continued leaving Chiffon as massive block of ice. On the one side she was defeated, on the other she was no had a very nice viewpoint of the fight. That was until the medics arrived and took her to the infirmary.

Seeing Elizabeth evade most of his simple jutsu he decided to use all 3 attacks at the same time. He made 2 clones, one used a fire style great fireball jutsu, the other used and ice style avalanche jutsu, and he waited as Elizabeth evaded he had plotted where she would land after evading and he used a lightining style paralysis field. That was that, she was shocked into unconscious state and the carnival had been declared over.

The much sad, poor and disappointed higher ups that hated the Aoi family left losing quite a bit of money to Sister Margaret. The chevalier simply felt that seeing how much she own the last time Kazuya fought, you would think and learn that Sister Margaret may place a bet, but it was always an educated one. Betting agaisnt her choice was pretty much giving her free money.

Miriam was amazed at what she had seen,to call genocide blight was not doing that human justice. He was brutal, effective, and clearly a good mind for strategy. She had the impression if he had been a nova he would be an officer of the highest order. The ridiculous war against these human pests would have been long done with. As she decided to end her control of her pawn, causing her death. Miriam as she left as was remembering the last image of him standing last and proud. "He was not bad to look at either, too bad he is a mere human." She said as she left to go back to her dimension.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

The one thing that Kazuya was sure that the participation in that carnival had indeed been a major mistake. The expectation that he would meet with some good combat experience had been almost crushed. The fight against Elizabeth had not been too bad, and he learned from what he heard that fighting Chiffon in close quarters combat was not advisable. He did manage to see her fight a little thanks to a couple of shadow clones he had ordered to keep an eye on her position.

The worst thing was as he was not a 3rd year student or a pandora the defeat of the pandora on that year made waves in ways that were not unexpected. In less than 1 week he had to talk to every second year pandora that was looking for a limiter. He was polite to a few, but it got to the point where they were getting physical. He then had enough and simply started to reject one pandora after the other. The smart decision would have been to simply tell them that he would consider it. In hindsight he knew that to be true. Ganessa and Satellizer were both according to him decent enough not to ask. Ganessa just wanting to spar, and he felt like she was getting better in a couple of more months she would do well for a genin. Satellizer was either to busy trying to think on her approach, or too busy trying to find a time for her to speak privately with Kazuya. For some odd reason she didn't seem to find a place or time. All thanks to Elizabeth doing her best to prevent her that chance. Atia was more than happy to help her against Satellizer. She had developed a major angst against her. Her own limiter joked about hating her because of her cup size. One limiter was designated the dog house for a while after that joke.

The problem with the second year pandora that were available was that no matter how he said no, the situation would always play out the same. A pandora comes at him and grabs him. She proposes to be her limiter, he says no. Then she would get the look of being insulted on her face, attack in a rage and start a short and quite boring fight. It would seem that these pandora did not take rejection without a fight. Some fights had been avoided simply because the pandora at the time did not have the opportunity to start. It was either Elizabeth taking about long range combat, or Ingrid talking about swordsmanship, and Nova combat strategies.

He did not mind, the time that he talked to these 3rd year pandora was the only time outside the dorms that had been peaceful. Arthur was no help when he reached his dorm room. He constantly was joking that he should pick somebody or it would be his funeral. The only reply he could give him is that if he picked the one he was really interested in her limiter would try and kill him. That would end up in a funeral and it would be his opponent that was going to be in for a quite date with the grim reaper.

Elizabeth getting more and more friendly with Kazuya was not much to the liking of Andre. He felt that she was his, and on many occasions he want to warn Kazuya that is was wrong from him to try and steal his pandora. Kazuya simply told him that instead of wasting his time with him, do something to win and keep his pandora's affections. She was a strong, proud and smart woman. She had a mind of her own and would not let herself be so easily influenced. In short you want her to stay with you, you better work your fingers to the bone if he wanted to remain her limiter. Andre took the words of the 1st year as him being pompous. But at the rate Elizabeth was liking Kazuya his time as her limiter was coming to an end, unless he swallowed his pride and listened to the 1st year.

Miriam had returned to her dimension and what she saw puzzled and enraged her. That fighting style looked familiar and she had to make sure that her suspicions where right. How did that human know how to fight like that, it was clearly not something he just learned. It was almost instinctual rather than learned. She told her superiors of her findings and they were shocked. The nobles were beginning to ask questions. How did that human know their sword fighting style. It was abandoned ages ago and it was now done as a noble sport and show of skill.

The king and queen of the nova did not like what hey had heard. There was no mistake about it. It was their families most treasured style. The missing daughter had been the last and most revered expert on their family swordsmanship style. How could a human know how to use that style, it was almost as if that human male was a long lost relative. Most humans would not know that basic knowledge was inherited to their children in order to promote growth and advancement in their species. Nova were born with the knowledge of their parents and they would inherit the knowledge they added to their children. Growth of family and cultural knowledge for them was as natural as reproduction. Could their long lost daughter have done the unthinkable and married a human? What could possibly compel her to do such a thing? Both monarch did not want to think about their lost daughter now married to a human, and worse having children with him. But the report my Miriam had thrown that possibility as something to consider. Her friends did not help matters when they joked that that human must have been quite the hunk to make such an impression on the typically all business no fun lady that was Miriam. She did not tell them that she was promised to marry the very son of the crown princess. She became all business as she learned that the crown princess did not marry or have a son. Decades had made her a hard lady, all work since it was the only life she could have. Her promised one was not even born.

Andre was not learning from the advice Kazuya gave him, and it was showing as he kept on sending this hateful messages to his computer. It got so bad that was the only messages he was receiving. He simply told Elizabeth in one of their many spar sessions. Surprisingly Elizabeth was slowly learning his taijutsu style. She told Chiffon at lunch about the messages and even asked Kazuya to give her the most colorful to show her friend how bad the situation really was. He did not want to make a spectacle, but seeing that it would put a stop to it he did give her just 10 of the messages.

Chiffon was outraged, the language and way Andre had written the messages was a clear violation of any morals, ethics, or decency expected from a limiter in his year. She was so mad that she decided to show these to Sister Margaret. She was not going to let this continue. Sister Margaret ordered the computer technicians of west genetics to reroute all the messages from Andre to Kazuya to a separate storage. After a month of messages and a hard drive full of the most insulting letters ever written he was called into her office. She flat out told him to stop writing to Kazuya at all, if he wrote a single message, letter, or even card to him she would be forced to expel him from the academy. This would also mean that Elizabeth would become available to take on a different limiter, if what she heard from Chiffon was right. There was no guesswork when it came to whom she would pick as her next and last limiter. Andre was furious that little coward went and cried to Chiffon and the head mistress instead of doing the decent thing and stay away from what was his pandora.

It was true that Andre stopped writing to Kazuya, and Kazuya hoped that he was more focused on winning Elizabeth's affection. He was wrong. Andre was training more than ever but what he did not say or even dared to imply was that he was training in order to kill the pest that was stealing his pandora. If Kazuya was so stupid not to learn from the messages he sent him. Then Andre would have to get physical. If he won't leave Elizabeth then he had to get rid of him permanently. He had been quite clear on his messages. Leave my pandora alone or die. Andre did not know what mess he was getting himself into, or how much it would cost him. But that was the nature of obsessed, sexist pig like Andre. He could soon come to rue not having listened to Kazuya and his well intentioned advice.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

For the first time in his life someone actually called him crazy for the first time, in a way that everyone who had heard his conversation with Arthur would have said the same thing. For someone who's most of his life revolved around combat, the atmosphere of the school and the pace they trained that made life sort of what is the word... oh yes dull. That is the word dull, mind numbingly boring, that what led Kazuya to have a tea break with Arthur. He was no help for the first 10 minutes. If he loved Ganessa that much marry her already was the only thing he could think as Arthur singed praises about his pandora. Arthur did love Ganessa but he had a double meaning. He had hoped to motivate Kazuya into finding a pandora and forming a partnership. Little did he know Elizabeth was behind that idea in a major way. "Don't you wish sometimes a couple of Nova would attack a nearby city? The chance for some good combat. That would make my day!" Kazuya told him as Arthur stopped his 50th explanation on the virtues of Ganessa Roland. Arthur could hardly believe what he had heard. "Are you out of your mind or did someone slip something into that tea cup when i wasn't looking? I think what most sane person would hope is that these peaceful days continued. Not that those monsters attack a city. What is the matter with you! You lost your sister to those things and you miss them?"

Kazuya had to agree, but he needed something to keep him more occupied. If it wasn't for the sparing matches between himself and Elizabeth he would be really going out of his mind. The situation with Andre was not helping matters any. I mean come on hidden explosives in his gym locker, poison in his water bottle, and broken glass on the floor of his bathroom. These were child pranks, if he was really wanting to kill him do something more serious. Try and think beyond the obvious. He kept the badly placed explosives and poison. He figured that if the situation continued he would use what he was so kindly left for him and really teach the slacker a lesson on making traps.

Elizabeth was getting better and better in close combat and it was thanks to her Kazuya. Hey wait a minute, since when did she start calling him hers she wondered. Well it did not matter for her he really was hers. But she needed to find a special way to tell him her feelings. He was a great fighter, wonderful with strategy, but when it can to noticing the advances she was making. Nothing, he noticed nothing. Not the make and perfume, not the way she changed how she used her uniform to accentuate her figure, yep he was really dense. But what do you expect when a guy spends most of his early childhood thinking on how to kill instead of how cute the girl are in class.

Satellizer had gotten the feeling that Kazuya was sticking her in the most dreaded place for men. She definitely felt like he was already giving her permanent residence in the friends only zone. At the very least he was more friendly with her than with Ganessa. She challenged him to so many duels and she lost every single one. It finally came to end when after getting tired of hearing her scream obscenities in a language that would make sailors blush, that he said the final comment, "If you can't decide to use a civil language, I will consider the next time actual combat, and if I do that the next time I see you will be your funeral." Kazuya left a very scared Ganessa. She started to actually avoid him. Ask Arthur if maybe he could apologize for her, which ended up in failure. He told his friend that if she wanted to apologize to do so herself.

The week seemed to finally come to a close when he found himself in a situation he really was happy about. Elizabeth had decided to train with him in a simulated Nova battle. He could concentrate on close quarters and she used her weapon to take care of long range combat. It had been a truly enjoyable experience. Andre saw the two walking outside of the center with a light sweat on their brows. He being the pig that he was believed the wrong thing. He imagined that they used the excuse of training to actually used the simulator for something more intimate. He believed in the bottom of his perverted soul that they spent the time making love instead of training. He had never even gotten that far, and he was her limiter. Kazuya had to die and he could not die quickly enough for his liking.

"Well we took care of 6 rank S Nova rather efficiently. I do believe that we might have set a new school record." said Elizabeth while smiling. "It is dangerous to be overconfident and underestimate the enemy. Trust me the Nova we fought would be meek in comparison to the real Nova." Elizabeth wondered something. "So you really did fight a lot of different Nova after all." Kazuya simply held his stoic look and did not answer. He did not like to talk about it, combat was never pretty and he had a nice time with her. Why would he want to ruin it by mentioning how many people he saw die, or how horrible the place looked after the battle.

"Elizabeth have you talked with your limiter?" Elizabeth looked at him with a bit of a surprised look on her face. "No, I haven't why? Did that blockhead do something like before?" Kazuya shuck his head no, "I think he is imagining things and it could lead to trouble for him and you." Elizabeth heard the tone of concern for her the first time since she knew him, and could not help to feel happy about it. She took him in her arms, it would look like a very warm and loving hug. "Imagine what exactly?" Elizabeth asked as he looked at him with a hopeful look. "He keeps thinking that I am trying to have a romantic relationship with you, I mean I know we are good friends, but I don't think you are in love with me." She was now sure, he was really dense in these matters, she would have to take the first step or they really will be stuck as friends.

He came closer and the hug became an embrace. "I think you are blind to something. I do love you, more than you possibly know or have noticed." She did not give him a chance to react or reply she took the risk and she kissed him passionately on his lips. She was afraid that he would reject her until she felt that he too was kissing her back. Andre was now more mad than ever, he took his cellphone and took a picture of the two kissing. He believed that this would be the proof he needed to justify his attempt to murder the pest. How wrong he was, and how dumb for not sticking around. What became an enjoyable training session, became the start of a secret romance. But with the way gossip spreads in West Genetics everyone would know of it sooner than the pair would have believed.

Kazuya went into his dorm room with such a smile, that Arthur who was waiting for him had to say it. "Did something good happen today or did you get assigned to the chevalier already?" Kazuya simply told him something wonderful and nothing could make him feel bad tonight. How wrong he was. On a building across from the dorm, on the roof was Andre with a rifle and scope. He aimed at his enemies heart and pulled the trigger. In a matter of mere second the room was in a wide freezing field. The freezing had caused the bullet to be suspended in mid flight. Kazuya looked at it and saw, hollow point with a plutonium coating. Kazuya knew where the bullet came from as he followed the trajectory. He appeared right next to a very shocked Andre. "Now that is more like it, loved the detail of the ammo selection. Andre you really are improving." Andre took his time and tried to stab him with a poisoned knife. He evaded, grabbed him and slammed him on the roof. "But you still have so much to learn. Andre why do you feel the need to waste my time?" Kazuya looked at him as he was trying to get up from the where he was. **"Elizabeth is mine! I told you try and steal her and you would die."** Andre shouted not caring who heard him. Kazuya's friendly demeanor dropped and he looked at him with pure murder for the first time. Andre could not help but to shake out of fear. "Look I don't have much time for this at the moment. So how about this instead, we have a duel and we can put this issue to rest. If you win I will die, but if I win you will confess your attempts at killing me to the head mistress of the academy? Deal or do I take care of you right now?" Andre knew that the way he was acting he would kill him in less than a second. In a duel he would not use any limiter or pandora abilities. He had to make sure he promised that. Kazuya agreed no limiter or pandora abilities from either side. A pure human abilities duel. He agreed to the terms Andre suggested and they both agreed on Monday morning they would hold the duel at the training center. Kazuya left and Andre was standing grinning. Kazuya would lose and die, and Elizabeth would be still his and only his. Never underestimate your enemy and always look beneath the underneath. Those where the last pieces of advices his favorite teacher gave him. He would make Andre see real combat, and see him face the music afterwards. Believe it!


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

_Thanks to the contribution of Revanofsithlord some issues have been made to come to my attention. In light of the new info provided I will have to change introduce some of if not all of the sisters from lab 13. Truthfully I have based my story the anime and a few chapters I have been able to find of the manga. I have found a good manga application and I will therefore take a few days to read up to current so to try and prevent this sort of mistake. I may sound like I do not like Gengo Aoi, and to be perfectly honest he is not my favorite character in the series, granted the position of my most hated character will always be that blight on the freezing universe named Louis L. Bridget. I would like to write a whole chapter of him slowly dying in a most humiliating way, but he really is not worth our time. Chiffon will have some shocking news, and the fact that her other sisters are coming out of their beauty sleep. Slowly I will included them in the coming chapters. The other wrinkle is that unfortunately to those that favor a monogamist relationship, I will sadly disappoint you for that I apologize. I hope you continue to enjoy this currently evolving story thanks mainly by your suggestions. _

Kazuya was having quite the pleasant day. The air was nice and clear Monday was a few days away and he was really looking forward to the fun activity for that day. So much so that he asked his teachers permission to deal with some matters of a personal nature on that day. He was training almost every minute that he had available, much to the discomfort of Elizabeth. She seriously wanted to spend some quality time with Kazuya, but he quickly made her smile because he implied that he was working so hard so that they could spend time together in peace.

Elizabeth took that as almost as a proclamation of his love for her, which made her very happy. He was working hard to secure their relationship what pandora would not find that dedication endearing. Kazuya had to ask some favors of his 2 friends in his class. He asked Arthur and Kaho to get him copies of the class notes and materials for Mondays class. He was going to miss class that day because he needed to teach someone a much needed lesson. Both agreed on the spot, they told him that what Kazuya was doing was a very nice gesture. They both hoped his tutoring went without any problems. Arthur was even willing to help. "Oh, no need. I am just going to teach a poor student how to fight better, and how a limiter ought to behave. I hope this will be a life altering experience." Kazuya mentioned to the two as he left to start training again smiling ear to ear.

Andre was a fool, a clearly in love with his self fool but the next day he did something that made perfectly clear what kind of fool he really was. In the middle of lunch he stoop on a table and began to shout something that no sane man would ever consider doing. **"This coming Monday, I Andre Francoise invite all present to come to the training center where I will finally put and end to the pathetic pest that is trying to steal my pandora! Kazuya Aoi will see the difference in our abilities, and he will be shown for the pathetically weak pest that he is. Come one and Come all to enjoy the show!" **Chiffon was so mad at the spectacle he had caused, this was clearly in bad form. She was sourly tempted in beating some sense into Andre, but she and the rest of the 3rd year pandora where having a tough enough of a time keeping Elizabeth from going to where Andre was and stopping her from ripping his head off and placing it where it should reside, the garbage can with the rest of the garbage!

She was mad, she was let me at him I will rip him to pieces mad, mad enough that she was also tempted in using her own volt weapon considering how her classmates where preventing her from getting her hands on that moron! How dare he call her beloved Kazuya a pathetically weak pest, that is what he was! Chiffon simply whispered between the sound of her teeth grinding. "Don't worry I will save you a perfect seat for you to enjoy his defeat by your true love. Just leave it all to me!" She quickly calmed down at the prospect.

The coming morning there was a small problem. The training center did not have nearly as many seats available for people to see the much talked about fight in person. So they ended up putting it online and allowing students to see it out of the building through using a projector. Elizabeth was waiting in the observation room with a bouquet of roses. Andre being so sure of himself believed that they were for him. No Andre would receive something, a nice slice of humble pie provided by Kazuya.

Andre was ready and Kazuya was ready. They each was wearing standard limiter combat gear and had opted to go to hand to hand combat. Kazuya should really know better. As the fight started the fight consisted of him dodging all the punches and kicks Andre tried to make on him. The fight was so quiet you could practically hear a fly scream for them to stop dancing and give them some blood! As the 20 minutes mark was shown, "Well Andre your 20 minutes are up, its now my turn." Andre was not expecting this at grabbed him in a hold and as much as he tried he could not get free, and in a single motion he jumped into the air still holding andre and threw him on the floor. The signs of cracks was seen around him. It did not take more than 30 seconds and the duel came to a stop. The winner declared by technical knock out Kazuya Aoi. Why technical you ask simple he was still awake but not being able to stand made him impossible to continue fighting.

Elizabeth came to Kazuya and gave him something Andre wished he was receiving, first a much passionate kiss,then a bouquet of roses, but not before thanking him for her freedom to chose to be with her one true love which was none other than him. Pandoras were either blushing, crying, or congratulating Kazuya and Elizabeth as an official couple. Andre was not done with his display of how much of a poor loser he was. He got close to Kazuya pretending to congratulate him on his win, and took a poison dagger from his vest and stabbed Kazuya in the chest. Elizabeth took Andre and much to his surprise her lessons in taijutsu was clearly showing. She threw Andre into the observation room window which broke and he was found now truly knocked out as the third years hauled him off to the clinic.

Kazuya was rushed to the emergency room, followed by a frantic Elizabeth from all the ideas running in her head of her losing him. Doctor Elize proved herself a medical genius yet again. She dealt with the poison and removed the dagger. But by the time the wound was finally closed he lost a lot of blood. He needed a transfusion. Elizabeth was more than willing, but the good doctor told her that there was only one person who could provide him the much needed blood. The only person to be able to provide blood to him was none other than Chiffon Fairchild. It was then that she was told a secret that she had not been told before. She was Kazuya's and Kazuha's biological sister. To say that she was surprised was clear to see, but for now she needed to provide blood to her brother. She lost a sister already, she was not to lose another sibling.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

Kazuya always wondering several things in cases like today. First off what ever happened to honor in duels? sure Andre was furious at him, that was understandable. He would be too if someone where to try and win Elizabeth affections. But at the very least he would actually work at their relationship so that would not happen. But bottom line was selection process was actually what you might call ladies prerogative or ladies choice. Why would he think that stabbing him in such a cowardly way would have any good results. If anything it would make her even more disgusted at the person. These humans sometimes made no sense whatsoever. "Wait if I am stuck in this horrible garb yet again, does that mean that I am in a clinic again. Now that I think about it where is Elizabeth, I hope she is alright. I would hate to think that something happened to her while I am stuck here. I wonder who will be the first to try and check on me, the doctor, my instructor, or good favor me with some loving tenderness from my sweet beloved. I guess for now I wait, and try not to catch a cold. Boy they love to make these clinics cold don't they."

A voice was heard right next to him, "First off why did you not mention me as a possible person brother? and to answer you question they do it to kill germs, and finally I been watching over you this whole time so how about saying something to your caring sister?" He looked to where the voice was and saw Chiffon resting on a sofa. "Not that I don't appreciate you keeping me company or worrying about me but what was that bit of you being my sister?" Chiffon smiled, came to sit next to her brother there was a chair there. "You should know how fast genetics tests can be done these days. They did a comparison on you and me. We have the same parents. I was amazed that I too am a daughter of Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi. Do you have any idea if we have anymore siblings?" Kazuya began to think back and came with an answer. "As far as I know I have 4 sisters, well now 5. They are going thru genetic treatments to adjust to their powers. I personally never really liked that cryogenic freezing. You are calm, and have no dreams my foot. I had horrible nightmares for years. Then they finally decided to turn on the education program. Something about an new born not being able to understand." Chiffon was happy to hear that she wasn't the only one that did not like that. "So you know any of your other sisters?" She looked at him hoping that he might remember something. "I only knew Kazuha, the others are still in treatments for all I know.I will never understand how humans think." Chiffon laughed at that comment, she used to think that before coming to the academy. "Well nova really aren't that different I mean look at mom." Kazuya felt sad at her being mentioned, "I wish I could see mom, I haven't had a 5 minute conversation with her." Chiffon looked at him almost wondering, "What? Don't you remember a beautiful lady teaching you things?" Kazuya looked at her, "That was the AI for the education program wasn't it?" Chiffon laughed really hard, she was laughing so hard she began to hold her sides. "No, silly that was mom! She was talking to you with her mind! You know that is how nova communicate. Enough of history mind telling me how serious are you with my friend Elizabeth?" Kazuya blushed at the question.

"Well Chiffon if I am to answer truthfully I love her, I have a pretty good feeling that she might like me too. How strong of a like I don't know, after all we just had a kiss." Chiffon was smiling at him. "Oh, so does my brother want to get more physical with my friend does he?" Kazuya was not sure if she was asking in other to make him blush or because she loved to tease. "Come to think of it where is Elizabeth?" Chiffon looked at her brother and simply told him that she was testifying in court against Andre at the moment. She also told him that even though Andre believed that he could get weapons out of the storage lockers without leaving a trail, that is just dumb. They had proof of him taking ammo, a sniper rifle with scope and even the dagger he used on him. Sister Margaret was seeing the duel in her office as well. Andre was going to face some serious charges. If he was lucky he just lose his status as a limiter, in the worst he could lose that and end up in prison so long that he kids would have kids before he was released. It was misuse of equipment, attempted murder, and conduct unbecoming of a limiter. Kazuya knew that the punishment either way was going to be felt through out the academy. West Genetics was pretty much using the incident to prevent it from ever happening again.

So Elizabeth is going to be picking a new limiter then? he began to wonder. "Who do you think Elizabeth will pick from the 2nd years?" Chiffon could hardly believe the question. "Look bro, from the way she was acting when you were injured. It is pretty clear who she is going to chose?" Kazuya looked at the ceiling, "Well I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't me. Falling for such a dirty trick by Andre, it must made her think I was a complete fool. I would be surprise if she thinks that I am smart enough to even speak to me." Chiffon stood up took hold of her brothers head so she was looking at her yellow eyes. "Listen brother that was a scummy thing to do the thing Andre did. I don't think she will hold it against you for believing he should have respected dueling protocol. Would you want her to be with someone else?" Kazuya gave a look that it was clear that was not the case. "So trust your sister, she loves you. So get to work on winning her affections. I want some nice nephews and nieces to spoil you got it!" Kazuya could not help but to join in his sisters laughter.

"By the sounds of it everything is fine in hear? Do you think you can get up and have a meal?" Doctor Elize asked him. "Please tell me it's not jello?" Chiffon held a bad from a fast food place. "Not to worry little bro, your friend Satellizer gave me his before I came in here. "I guess you will be having a burger and fries for dinner." Doctor Elize mentioned as she saw the bag. "Not quite doctor can I have a knife?" Doctor Elize wondered so she asked as she handed him one. "What for? you did not ask for a fork?" He looked at her and placed the burger on the hospital tray where the jello was and he cut the burger in half. "Can't eat and let my sister go hungry can I? Come one sis grab some fries and your half and lets dig in!" Chiffon was happy by the kind gesture.

As Doctor Elize left Elizabeth came in seeing both Chiffon and her love interest sharing a meal a look of jealousy appeared on her face. Why is she eating with him? I haven't even done that. Elizabeth was clearly thinking that. "Chiffon mind telling me what you are doing here all alone with him?" Chiffon placed her burger down, "What is so strange for a pair of siblings to enjoy a simple dinner?" Elizabeth began to relax until her mind caught on. "Siblings! Since when have you two been siblings?" Kazuya looked at her as if it was obvious. "Since the day we were born. Hey sis did I do something to upset Elizabeth?" Chiffon shuck her head, "You have still ways to go in understanding the female mind brother. I hope you take good care of my brother Elizabeth, or you will have me and my sisters to answer to!" Elizabeth relaxed after seeing Chiffon act like a big sister protecting her brother. "Actually I came to tell you that Andre had the stigmata removed, and for some reason the higher ups called for his sentence to be the death penalty." Kazuya did see that the example they were making was going to be really strong. "So is there anything I can do for you?" Kazuya asked, she tried not looking shy and was failing at it. "Oh that can wait till you are properly dressed and in a more private setting."

Chiffon finished her half of the burger, "So you are going to ask him to be your limiter?" She asked as she put the bag, and napkin away. She did wait for Kazuya to finish eating and as he did the same for her. "As direct as ever I see, well yes I was going to ask him, just that I hoped to ask in a more romantic place than this."


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

As Kazuya got dressed and ready to leave the room. He saw Chiffon looking at him with a bit of worry. "You know that people are going to blame you for the death of Andre, Right?" She asked her brother not even looking in the direction of Elizabeth. "I know, but gossip and misinformed people aren't the ones to dictate how I live. That is my decision and I will live with it. I am more concerned with Elizabeth. I can already picture her being picked on because she is now the only pandora without a limiter in her year." Chiffon saw what he said was true. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Kazuya let out a big sigh. "I guess the only thing I can do is wait for a week, and then ask her to be my pandora. If I ask her now your know what the gossip mongers would say." Chiffon could really imagine it. "Yea, something like you used our families political ties to frame Andre so you can take his place as Elizabeth's limiter. I know that you would never do that, but our family is not all that trusted. You know how dad being so secretive about his work, and the reaction it has with people."

Elizabeth did not like having to wait at all. Andre was a pompous fool that got what she saw a rightfully earned punishment. He rather have him go thru the baptism sooner rather than later. The more time she waits, the more chances some other pandora would have to claim him. She could not see that she was already acting with a lot of jealousy as Kazuya was looked at by passing pandora in the halls. He was strong, handsome, confident, and disciplined. What pandora would not want that from her limiter. She understood the reason for him to wait, but that did not mean she liked it. "Kazuya just because I know you are right. I will wait, but that doesn't mean we can't meet in private. You know I would be quite lonely in that cold library without you, and I am still trying to learn close quarters fighting with you. I really want to go on dates and maybe enjoy each other a little more intimately." She whispered the last part all the while blushing. "For the dating and intimate parts, I would like that too. But we wait for baptism. I will not have your name dragged thru the mud because of me." Elizabeth was both happy and surprised. "You heard that?" Kazuya smiled, "What can I say I have good senses. Not as good as my sister Chiffon it seems. But good enough." Elizabeth looked at Chiffon who was grinning from ear to ear. As Elizabeth left she said something as she opened the door. "Hope you like that canary, cat!" Chiffon jokingly just let out a big meow as Elizabeth stepped thru the door.

The time Elizabeth had to wait was sheer torture. She lost count on how many limiters she had to reject. Some she even had to threaten. She was turning down so many potential limiters that some of the 3rd year wanted to start calling her the Ice Queen of West Genetics. Kazuya was good about keeping promises, and on the last day he went to her in the cafeteria. He walked up to her with a bouquet of white roses and some sweet honeysuckle. She accepted the bouquet and as she did he knelt down on one knew. He asked her in the most respectful way, "Would you allow me the honor of being your limiter?" Elizabeth smiled and with tears in her eyes she said yes. The cafeteria was as silent as a graveyard. Elizabeth had agreed when he asked her once, some of the rejected limiters could not believe it. They had asked her a ton of times and they got rejected. He does something this cheesy and in less time it takes for water to boil she accepted him.

Chiffon was happy for her brother, but she had to admit the way he did that was really romantic. She had better start writing letters to her sisters, but then she remembered. Why write let me use telepathy instead, that way I can show then the scene. I am sure our sister will love it.

They had agreed that the baptism would take place the following day after class. "Don't train the day before and be sure to get plenty of rest and good food. You will need your stamina. Oh how I wish it was tomorrow already." Elizabeth told him as she held him close. "Don't worry I will make you happy." He told her as he hugged her. Some of the 3rd year pandora where thinking. Is this guy becoming her limiter or her husband. This seemed like a wedding proposal more than anything else.

The next day Professor Kim stood in class and everyone knew something was going to happen, "Alright class, before we begin today's class I would like to introduce a transfer student to our class. You may come in." As she said that a white haired wearing what looked like military fatigues came in. The men in the class noticed something else too, she was stacked. Even the pandora had to agree she really did have a nice hour shape figure. "Go ahead, and introduce yourself." The professor told her. "I am Miriam Camelot, I been living in a hunting community till a few days ago. They told me I could be a pandora, who knew all the weird things I could do where normal for pandora." Professor Kim when ahead and asked if the class had any questions. One of the limiters in the front row asked, "What is your cup size? and are you seeing anyone yet?" The pandora in the room could hardly believe the stupid idiot and his disrespectful questions. "I am a double D, and no i am single and not seeing anyone at the moment." The pandora were surprised at her answering the questions. Kaho just had to ask as she saw that the transfer did answer the previous questions. "How did you get a figure like that?" She looked at her, "Eat right, plenty of exercise, and good sleeping habits." Professor Kim finally told her to sit down next to Aoi. She did not know where it was, or at least she pretended not to know. "Kazuya hold your hand up." Professor Kim told him and he did. "That is where. Kazuya you will be in charge of tutoring. I want the transfer up to speed ASAP. You got it!" Kazuya simply stood at attention as replied ,"Mam, Yes Mam!" She gave him permission to stand down, and so he sat down.

Her mission was going to be easier than she believed. Get a DNA sample from her target, investigate his family structure, and if the sample proved to be truly what she suspected, attempt to seduce him to rejoin with his true people and stop helping the natives of this dimension. She might try to turn him against humanity, but she should have known that was impossible. Seducing him would be another matter. She had no idea that Elizabeth was not against sharing her lover, but they had to ask her permission and meet her standards first. Half of the class was still treating the injuries they injuries received from being tested by Elizabeth. She would allow not slackers or weaklings to be close to him. Satellizer did not even bother asking if she would be allowed to have a relationship with her. She already knew that Elizabeth would never allow that.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

_Well black clouds are on the horizon, a storm that could send all enjoy coming down and destroying something that we all enjoy. The storm goes by the name of SOPA and PIPA and if they pass through the sacred grounds of the most power and talked about that is the chambers of the United States Congress, and if these two monster become law. Every fan fiction, fan art, or fan creation will be destroyed and no one will be allowed to do tell their re imaginings of there most loved character. Free expression will die. So I call on those that read this story, and are able to. Send a letter to your congress and to your house district representative. Doing so you might save this place and many like it and help to save these stories we enjoy so very much. Now speaking of stories here we go... _

Kazuya woke up bright and early the very next day, there was something that this Miriam that made him feel almost familiar. This feeling also made him feel as if she was not completely honest with her classmates. There was something, he could not put his finger on it but it was there. His mind could feel that there was something that made him watch her every action. He had to be on his guard, she could very well be a surviving member of a group he and the pack thought to be eliminated. Elizabeth was not happy one bit, the look on her face could be described in a single word and the word was jealousy. Why was her love paying so much attention on the new transfer student? He would not be interested in her could he? No, of course not she was more than enough woman, to keep all his needs met. But that Miriam was not bad looking from the way his classmates described her during lunch time the previous day. She of course trusted Kazuya to be honest, and open with her. The one she did not trust at all was the new transfer, and she was not alone in this. Satellizer was in a foul mood too.

The reason was clear for all those to see. Now that Elizabeth was clearly made herself unofficially off the market. Well all the potential lonely limiters looked at her as if she was available. If they only used their heads more, they would remember that every single person who touched her, and what the results had been of their actions. Doctor Elize did not have enough beds, nurses or medically trained staff to treat the injured. She is called the untouchable queen, no matter how much your hormones influence. If you do not want to end up in the infirmary, hands off was a pretty safe way to live if you saw her. She wanted to right this in fliers, put it on signs, even announce it on the academy announcements. But it was too late and the pile of injured people proved it.

Miyabi was looking at her life and she felt like an epiphany had dawned on her. She had 3 limiters but she needed to question why where they with her? The obvious answer was hormones. They liked about her is to have fun with an attractive woman. When she got down to it, there was not a single decent, caring or sweet guy in the three of them. She also realized that she did not care about them at all. They had been tools and a boost to her ego. Having these idiots serve her every wish, was a way to feel like she was the most desired pandora around. The thing that she wanted deep down was not to be the most desired pandora, deep down she wanted to be loved. She was a person with feelings, and a mind of her own. She finally realized that she needed to be valued as a person and not as a piece of meat, specially in front of starving dogs like she was. Her chance at happiness she had it in front of her. Her chance at true love was Kazuya, but because of the way she behaved she lost him for good. Elizabeth would sooner kill her than let her near him.

Miriam was looking at the academy and she could hardly believe it. These creatures were in the stone ages. Technology was so far behind the advancements present in her home dimension. Medical knowledge was so poor that they still had to cut people open. In the Nova dimension the doctors could heal any injury, any illness with a simple application of force, and their medical knowledge. From blindness to paralysis and all the illnesses in between. What these creatures consider impossible to cure, it was routine and ordinary. There was no poverty, hunger or crime. She missed her home very much but she had a mission to accomplish. She had been given DNA from the Nova Queen. Her mission was to compare that with this strange creature that they called Kazuya. She at first felt like she was next to one of her own, but how could that be. There was no way a self respecting Nova would willing live in these conditions. But enough of the human dimension, how was she to obtain the sample. She could attack him? No that would expose her. Go into the infirmary and look for a blood sample? No that she could not do because she was just a student. The idea came as she heard a few pandora gossip about how Kazuya and Elizabeth sparred so much. She could challenge him to a duel or simply ask to spar with her. She could injure him and then she had a perfect chance for obtaining the sample. But how to compare it? Simple use cast away electronics and build an analyzer. Miriam liked where the plan was headed, but she could not help but to feel like she was drawn to him somehow. Shaking her head she admonished herself. Mission first, if he is a descendant of the missing princess then maybe she could consider a relationship. But would he consider it since he had a mate? "Miriam get the silly ideas out of your head, Mission first. That can wait." She told herself over and over again.

Kazuya during that days lunch saw Elizabeth walk to his table. She was carrying a tray with her food. She sat in front of him and with a pleasant greeting began to eat her meal. As they ate she asked, "Kazuya would you be free tonight? I have something that I would like to do with you?" Kazuya took a deep drink from his tea cup. "What would that be?" Elizabeth had always been direct and her feelings did make it more difficult, but she was going to tell him. "Kazuya would you be my limiter?" She looked at him almost with a hopeful look on her eyes. "So the thing is the baptism. Sure thing Elizabeth I would be honored. After we finish our meal we can go ask Doctor Elize to help with the procedure." Elizabeth was smiling and she felt truly happy. The academy still had the stigmata that had been in Andre. The procedure was painful, but it would be over quickly. "Kazuya, there is something else I would like to do?" Kazuya finished his tea and looked at her. "Elizabeth if I am going to be your partner feel free to ask me anything." Elizabeth then started to act a little shy, and she finished her own tea in a single swallow. He said that she could ask anything... "Kazuya could you spend the night with me, in my room, together you know after the baptism?" Kazuya had heard of the first room invitation from Arthur. He secretly hoped that his would be a lot more pleasant and more memorable than his, but he knew where this was going. "Sure thing, Elizabeth. I will just give you enough time to feel comfortable. I want this night to be something we both remember and treasure for the rest of our lives." Elizabeth was happy to hear her own wishes repeated back at her. He understands me, is sweet, and really cares. Elizabeth was happy, and she had the feeling that Kazuya would be the one to keep her that way.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

_Some people are wondering what does Miriam look like. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and well using descriptions I do apologize to all the people this may offend. Well here goes what I think she might look like. Think of a silver haired, Satellizer with short shoulder length hair, smooth and silky. Naturally her eyes would look like Chiffon's do when she opens them, but she wears special contact lenses to blend in with the humans, so they look like normal human blue eyes, with full luscious lips. Hope that answers that question. I can almost hear someone feel the flames from the response to this, so the only thing I can do is say sorry. I originally had wanted to pair him with Elizabeth and Satellizer, but thinking on her family. I really did not want to subject him to that nightmare. Poor Kazuya's life is hard enough, he deserves a chance at happiness. _

Well much to her surprise finding the broken electronics to build the analyzer was not hard at all. She found all the components from appliances and other electronics people simply decided to throw away. She wondered if they knew that these things could be used for many things, and most extremely useful. The analyzer was first invented for police and medical tests in the Nova dimension. Police solved all sorts of crimes, from murders to rapes thanks to this handy device. Medics could find probabilities to develop a disease and remedy that while the child was an infant. But these humans did not even bother to build one or was it that they simply did not know the real value of what they were throwing away.

Miriam kept the analyzer on herself by making it look like a small device the humans called a tablet. The real trouble was getting Kazuya's DNA sample. The easy option would be to go to him and knocking him out with gas and taking a hair sample. But something made her feel that was unworthy of her. Injuring him would be another way, but she did not feel like doing that. In fact she did not want to cause him any pain at all. The one that kept repeating over and over again was the condom option. She considered herself to be quite beautiful, maybe she could seduce Kazuya into some casual sex, and insist that he use a condom. The semen in the condom could be a good sample, not to mention that she would really, really enjoy it. Shaking her head, trying to clear her mind from such thoughts. As she walked she noticed the sign for a the school hospital. Now there was an idea, use hypnotism on a nurse and get her to bring her a blood sample from Kazuya. That could also work, but she really wanted to feel him, to touch him and he do the same to her. Shaking her head once again, "Why am I thinking like this about a human male? I admit he is handsome, strong, and skilled. If he was a Nova I would definitely be attracted to him in a heart beat."

But all her scheming came for not. She was so busy thinking that she accidentally pushed a platform holding a basket with light bulbs that they had planned to replace. The bulbs fell and the glass was shattered sending pieces into the air. One of such pieces fell onto Kazuya's left hand cutting him. She was really sorry for causing that to him and with the pretense of doing some first aid, she took the piece of glass with blood on it and pretended to toss it away. She put in in her purse and continued treating him or she wanted to as she saw the wound close itself up and disappear from view as if it never happened. Miriam could hardly believe it, regeneration from a human? her suspicious might have been more right than she figured.

She decided to help him stand up, and almost as she felt his touch from a small hug, she leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. Her heart beat was racing, and she could feel that deep down inside she wanted to kiss his lips. Something in him, just attracted her like no other. She really was having a hard time thinking straight until she saw a lady glaring at her and she separated from him not to make a scene.

Elizabeth had gone to the hospital to ask when would the doctor be able to help her and Kazuya with the baptism. She hoped that she was not wrong and that they still had the stigmata from her previous limiter, Andre. She was told that indeed they had the stigmata but it would be better if she was to share some of her own instead, the stigmata of the previous limiter had bounded with his DNA and could cause some issues. She asked doctor Elize to see if that was the case with Kazuya. She simply smiled, "Oh, you want them to preform the baptism with Kazuya, why didn't you say that first? Of course you may take them and invite him for the baptism. There is no problem whatsoever. His own body is more compatible than most after all."

She left the office and as she was leaving she heard a loud bang, as if something was falling. Then she heard some rather large light bulbs braking. The unmistakeable sound of someone injured. She ran to where the sound was heard from, and saw this 1st year pandora, with a rather adult looking body treating her Kazuya and then helping him stand. She hugged him and kissed him on his cheek. The only idea that she could think was, "How dare she kiss my Kazuya without even asking me! I swear if that flirt doesn't let go of him, I will make her regret it!" She was unconsciously staring at Miriam with a glare that spoke to everyone of one thing, Elizabeth was jealous. As they separated she began to calm down. She saw the pandora leave not wanting to cause a scene. Elizabeth felt that it was the wise thing to do.

"Kazuya, can I speak with you for a moment?" Elizabeth asked Kazuya and he walked over to her. She took his hand with both of hers, and looked directly into his eyes. "Kazuya I would like to invite you to come and see me tonight, in my dorm room. I would greatly appreciate it if it was at 5 pm. We have a great deal of things to do and discuss." Kazuya felt her release his hand and with his hands free he placed his arms around her and pulled her close to him. When she was coming closer to him he leans forward and kissed her on her lips. If someone saw that they would see a classical romantic moment. She reciprocated the kiss and as the kiss got more and more passionate they let go of each other, not realizing that she too had been holding him too.

"I will be there, and thank you for your invitation. I know this is not your first time but do not worry. I will always treasure the time we spend together." Kazuya told her as he saw her smiling blushing face. He left towards the hospital, no one knew that Kazuya was having a check up done to see how much the stigmatic tissue had grown within him. He told him of the exam and she decided to accompany him to the doctor's office. He was going to be her limiter, and it would not do not to do that. On the other hand she had been worried about his health. She wanted nothing to interfere with their special night this very evening.

Chiffon saw the two walking towards the hospital together holding hands. "Well looks like my little brother sure is a go getter. I guess I have to really write that letter for our sisters to read when they come out of their cryosleep. She looked at the situation from another angle, her friend had found someone to stand by her side as a true partner, and maybe a husband. She hoped that she would make her brother happy,since she knew her brother would do his utmost to make her happy.

As Miriam reached a private place, she took out the sample from the Nova Queen and scanned it with the analyzer to set it as one sample. She took the glass from her purse and scanned that as the second sample. She pushed for a family analysis. The screen began to work, it was slower than normal but she had used human components it was to be expected. A few minutes later the screen flashed,and the result were displayed, there was a 99.968% probability that the samples indeed where related. She went to look at the possibilities of their family relations. The screen displayed the usual, child and parent. The numbers where low. child and grandparent it was a 99.99% result. The Nova Queen was indeed the grandmother of Kazuya Aoi. There was no mistake it, when she asked the analyzer to see the relationship between the maternal DNA and the sample of the queen. The analyzer did as asked, and again the Queen was the parent of the mother of Kazuya Aoi. This means the long lost princess had chosen a human for her mate. This would need a deeper investigation. To see how many siblings did Kazuya have with the same mother. But also opened the question that was deep in her mind. Since he is part Nova does that not explain why she was so attracted to him? and could this mean that she could also make the choice of pursuing him to be her mate? She sure hoped that was possible.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

Kazuya was dealing with a lot of different situations at the moment. From onset his relationship with Elizabeth was progressing rather nicely, he even got an invite to her room. This would probably have to something to do with the baptism. This was an issue that often played with his mind, his body already had so much tissue that could be consider stigmatic tissue, so he wondered what would happen if his body received any tissue that matured in another person. Would he suffer rejection and was baptism really necessary for someone with his body? He would like to experience the feeling of unity that came with pairing with a pandora. It must be a wonderful and intimate feeling of closeness. If what he read was true it made romances that much passionate, since in a sense they share such a sense of unity with each other. But the fear was in the back of his mind, what would she do if the stigmata was rejected by my body. He knew that his compatibility was extremely high, but it was a possibility. The idea that he would never talk, share his time, or not feel her close ever again if that happened is not something that he would like to even consider. He would never take his relationship with her for a thing set in stone, the whole incident with Andre made it perfectly clear. He needed to show that he was able to put some real work and effort on this new relationship, or he would risk having her believe that he was not valuing her feelings. A loving relationship was much like taking care of a beautiful tree, if properly attended and cared for the tree would grow stronger and eventually even grow fruit, but left unattended it would die and there was now way that he would let this relationship die so easily. He would have to make a point to remember what happens this evening. "I guess I should take a nap, I would hate to disappoint her after all."

Her friends saw Elizabeth clean her room, wash her clothes, made sure to use a scented soup and shampoo. Selected flowers and the most enticing set of lace underwear that she owned. The smoothest and cleanest silk bed sheets and pillows in the shape of hearts. Atia commented to her, "Remind me again are you sure this is a room invite or a honeymoon?" They all laughed except Elizabeth, to her it pretty much was the same thing. She planned to keep Kazuya for as long as she lived. If that was not marriage it was practically the same thing. Arnett just mentioned that someone was either really frisky, in the mood or both. Elizabeth flat out told them that Kazuya was going to be in her room for the entire evening. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect, a night to remember. She told them that she was not going to have a lousy experience like she did before. "I had no idea that you had such a lousy first room entry." Creo mentioned as she looked at the dress on the bed. "Every single one of us had a disaster as our first room invite. Granted it was not as bad as Elizabeth, Didn't the guy almost tried to go a little too fast?" Elizabeth remembered the night quite vividly. "No try about it, he did rush through most of the things I had planned for use, I guess he never cared about my enjoyment or he never heard the expression foreplay. Get in, get the stigmata placed in, get in bed and go at it like a pair of alley dogs. A minute or two of rapid humping an orgasm on his part and fell asleep. Did he care if I enjoyed it? Did I get any measure of romantic, intimate touches or pleasure? The answer to all these questions is an obvious No. Get it, get what he wanted and to hell with the rest." Most of her friends had to make a mental note to go and thank their limiters for being considerate with them. No wonder she fell in love with Kazuya. Even before dating he always treated her with care and respect. Ingrid simply said something that was was said before, "So how much in the mood are you?" Elizabeth was blushing and just looked at the floor. "Enough that it is taking all my willpower not to run into his dorm room this instant and be with him right now!" Chiffon looked at the situation in a different way, "Well I better get the first aid kit, and some creams for the pain then, my poor little brother is going need them." She left the group of friends helping Elizabeth.

As Chiffon walked through the door she bumped into Miriam. She quickly told Chiffon if she could ask a couple of questions. Chiffon being the ever polite student president asked if they could talk on the way to where she was going. Miriam agreed and walked along side her. "So what is it that you want to know?" Miriam was not going to go around the bushes so she asked directly, "Just 2 things. What is your relationship with Kazuya Aoi and do you know if he has any siblings." Chiffon turned to her and wondered why the interest in her little brother, maybe Elizabeth really should hurry and have that baptism if she was interested in Kazuya. "Well for the first, I am his big sister. There was me and 5 other sisters but one of my sisters died fighting in the 8th nova clash. So that would make 5 sisters." Miriam was shocked beyond words. She had no idea that the missing nova princess and her human mate had been so prolific in having children. She must have really loved him then, no wonder she stayed here for so long. "So your mom and dad? how are they?" Miriam asked. "Oh, mom was severely injured when she fought a nova and tried to defend us all, she is getting better through cryotherapy. Dad says it will be a few more decades before she recovers. Dad is to busy doing his research to try and stop the nova to dedicate anytime to us, if it's not pandora research it is a way to heal mom." Miriam had a lot of things to report, and so little time. She needed to send all this information to the queen and king to know what would be the next step to take. She also wanted to know if it was permitted for her to pursue a relationship with him. He was practically nova by the looks of his DNA so he would make a fine mate. She excused herself and Chiffon did not think anything more on the subject.

Kazuya was also busy but in his case he was having some really weird dreams. For the weirdest thing was happening to him in his dreams. His mom, Kazuha and some older version of Kazuha were all sitting with him in a living room somewhere, and they were all questioning his intentions and his feelings for Elizabeth. They all seem very worried about him for some reason he could not figure. How did he even know what his mother looked liked? He never even met her. When they all heard that his intentions with her where quite serious and that he was also a willing participant 2 of the ladies relaxed, the older lady simply said that it was scandalous to do something like that outside of marriage. He quickly asked her what she figured she was going to do with him, she quickly told him that it was not proper for her to say such things out loud. The other 2 were not so bothered and began giving him all sort of tips about the evening. He quickly knew what the older lady was so embarrassed about, but he also figured that he might want to bring her a gift. Kazuha just told him a bouquet of roses, and to praise her about how beautiful she looked. His mom just mentioned to be considerate and take your time, the older lady said just one thing bring a packet of condoms.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

Kazuya awoke from his slumber remembering quite well the advice, he figured out that his mind had called on his mother, and someone older for advice. But his sister Kazuha, why did she appear in his mind of that he was not sure, he often had dreams of his mother giving him either a scolding when he behaved badly or words of advice. But that was because deep down he wished his mother was safe and sound, but his mind knew that was not the case. He had no clue on how she was doing, or if she was even alive. The one he was sure of was Kazuha, he was dead. But some people believed that our long dead relatives live on in the afterlife, and are watching us. But who was the older lady, he never even met his grandmother. She was quick to give advice, but she was stern, almost regal in her way of doing it. The packet of condoms bit might be her attempt to tell him, Don't have kids out of wedlock. He did buy the packet, he often believed and acted in strange ways. His old village instructor told him, be ready for the unplanned, if you have to buy a quiver of arrows make sure to buy 3 and stored them in a scroll. You don't want to go into a life threating situation and die because you ran out of arrows. He was a ninja for crying out loud, how did having arrows even matter. With the elemental jutsu alone he could fight off the entire class. But his instructor was a real weirdo too, now that he remembered him. Eyebrows that were so big and bushy that gave him nightmares for weeks after he met him that 1st time, he always were a horrible green spandex jumpsuit. But the thing that made him even worse than the other two was, when he was teaching he would always, and I mean always put in his philosophy of the flames of youth. He loved that philosophy so much he screamed it even outside of class. To bad those flames of youth were next to useless against a Nova. But then again he was still alive and remembered that place, maybe he was up there too. Having a laugh with his other instructor about his life.

He was well rested, had a healthy breakfast and decided to go out for a morning jog, not much just 10 times around the academy grounds that was light. But as he ran he ran into someone who just had to get in his path and he was so surprised that he could not help but to jump over her but he ended up crashing into a near by tree. Those branches were fine to walk on but when you hit on at that speed, they really hurt. "Are you alright?" Miriam asked him with concern on her face. "Sure, I am fine. Is there a reason why you are up so early? or did you want to see me about something?" Miriam laughed at him. "I always get up early, you know early to bed, early to rise makes a person beautiful and wise. But I was wondering if we could talk a little bit." The nova queen had informed her that yes she was shocked to hear that her missing daughter was so prolific in having children, yes she could marry the crown prince, and not to mentioned how she appeared in his mind as he dreamed. She was particularly embarrassed over the comment about the condoms after all. But the queen knew her grandson would figure it out. "You want to talk to me? what about?" He said as he sat in a lotus position. She looked at him and smiled, "Well about your relationship with the 3rd year pandora at first, but some other things too. mind if we go to the cafeteria I just want to have some tea, while we chat." He got up and was standing as if nothing had happened. Good thing he healed quickly.

As the two walked into the cafeteria they both saw Elizabeth having morning breakfast and tea. The way she looked at him made him think that she was mad for some reason. She was specially staring daggers at Miriam. He did the honorable thing and walked over to her, and without a single word kissed her on her lips. The kiss was over a little too quickly for her liking, but she could understand why. He did not want to cause a scene it seemed. As both Kazuya and Miriam sat down they each were offered a cup by Elizabeth. Miriam had to smell it first to check for poisons, but she disguised it by telling her that it had a lovely scent. Kazuya quickly introduced the two and she was amused on how they met. "So Kazuya did I not tell you to rest? You jogging so early in the morning? Did you forget about something say last night?" Kazuya was now sweating bullets. He slept too much, and left her waiting. "Sorry about that I had no way of apologizing for such a blunder. I do hope you will forgive me." Elizabeth took another sip of her tea, almost looking like she was considering it, "Nothing major, I simply will have to be today, and I do mean today Kazuya, I will not wait a second longer than 5 pm tonight and you will come, even if I have to carry you to my room." Miriam was waiting for to be able to say something. These two were talking like they had been married already. "Mind if I ask you what is your relationship with him?" Miriam asked her as she pointed at Kazuya. "Funny I was going to ask you the same thing. Well to answer you question I am his pandora, and his future wife and mother to our children. We were supposed to deal with the baptism and some other things last night, but my husband decided to listen to my advice and slept in." Miriam did not like the sound of the husband bit at all. "I was out of a morning walk when we ran into each other. Not many people get up at 4 in the morning. Why is this place even open I wonder.." Kazuya quickly explained that the cafeteria was open 24 hours a day, tea, coffee and even some juices were available. Breakfast was available from a nearby stand that the student leadership ran to help fund extra school activities.

Miriam and Elizabeth had the impression that they were going to get along rather well. "So after some morning exercise well I go something in mind that will really get your heart racing.. if you know what I mean." Elizabeth whispered into his ear, and kissed it. Good thing he sent those shadow clones to buy the condoms it seems. "Isn't it a bit early for that?" Miriam asked them both, who were surprised by the question. "I have been told that I have excellent hearing." Miriam told them before they could ask. "Well I was not going to go at it in a public place, I assure you. But I did want him now, having to wait and deal with my longing all night was not easy after all." Miriam simply looked at her and asked, "Why not simply wear a trench coat and go to his room? I don't think he would have minded waking up for you." Elizabeth was going to remark that it simply would not be the most ladylike behavior, but she could not having said that to Kazuya. She could not help it, she wanted him, and wanted him badly. "Well I must bid the two of you, a good morning and a pleasant day." Miriam finished her tea, and left. The couple did in fact go towards the women's dorm. Everyone was asleep. Kazuya waited outside for her to change it took her seconds, He guessed that she did not have many clothes to put on.

The door opened and he walked through to a small bedroom, what he saw did send his heart racing. There she was dressed in French silk lingerie, it really did make her look enticing. "Ready to have some breakfast?" She told him with a seductive look. He turned around and closed the door while trying not to slam it. He quickly undressed by releasing her volt texture. Elizabeth was happily surprised for 2 reasons, first that was a rather impressive tool he had, and second he did use volt texture almost like he had done that all his life. "No come and get it, lover boy. After this you will never be tardy to anything ever again.."

As he walked over to her and kissed her passionately, his hand began to touch her clothes. This was not volt texture, he saw and he began to slowly kiss her on his neck. As he did away with her bra, he kissed his way downward until he kissed her right nipple. He massaged her breasts and this was liked by her, from the way she reacted. He continued kissing her downwards till he had to have her help him as he took off her panties, and kissing his was he saw that she was already wet. Elizabeth wondered what he planned to do next, I mean he wouldn't do that would he... He imagination proved to be accurate as he kissed her labia in the most tender and steamy way possible and was giving her a real treat, she never would have believed it, but she felt as she got really into it, and was in heaven when he kissed and touch her clitoris. After a few minutes of touching, kissing, and more oral sex. She got a hold of him, "Kazuya, please don't keep me waiting anymore. Stick that in me and claim me as what I am... Yours." He did just as she requested and with a slow and steady pace he entered her, and she felt like for the first time that she wanted this to last forever. The couple pushed, moved, and kissed as he plowed into her as the pace quickly got faster, and harder. He paid attention to her breast and her face as he continued to ravage her, and at the height of their orgasm she quickly place in something between his shoulders on his back and a quick pain ran towards him. He knew what it was as she called for an ereinbar set and their senses united for the first time. She felt everything he did and he did as well, the only thing was that due to the heat of the moment and the way their love making had gotten he forgot something really important. The shadow clone had left the condoms in his dorm room and he was not using one at the moment, but as they each continued to make love they did not care. The set made their love making more and more intense and at his second orgasm and her 4th he came into her. They spent the entire morning kissing, touching, and making love. When the couple was not seen at their respective classes one pandora in the 1st and 3rd year classroom made a comment that the entire class knew that they would be absent. "First room entry, I guess the love birds really are getting to know each other, baptism and all." Elizabeth was sharing her senses with him and she felt like this was very much like the idea of a honeymoon. She had sex before, but now she knew of the true meaning of the warmth that came from making love. She was so happy, so fulfilled, and wanting some more. She did not care if there was a possibility for her getting pregnant, but she did care about this not being the correct place to raise children. She got up walked over her nightstand, that dream about that old lady telling her to buy those condoms had certainly been true. She took a couple of them and put one on him with her mouth. "Ready for round 2?" She asked him as she got done putting the condom on him.. He did not need to answer his tool did before he could. "By the looks of it, the answer is yes, well lets not waste a precious second." Elizabeth and Kazuya went at it for one more time, and a few more after that. It was noon until they both had a quick shower together and both left together to have lunch. Ingrid was the first to see how the couple looked, and they really looked like a couple of honeymooners.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

Elizabeth was practically singing in sheer joy, her classmates were surprised beyond words. Andre had never once cause this reaction from her. Her limiter was making her so happy to the point that she was almost giddy. The other 3rd year pandora wanted to engage in the time honor tradition of gossip. They wanted details about how the room entry had been, what he had done, and how she felt. Her fellow pandora were absolutely wanted all the details. As far as they all remembered their experience was an complete disappointment, but the way she reacted she behaved like she had hit the jackpot. "So Elizabeth please tell me just how far did you get with my brother?" Chiffon asked which caused quite the exclamation of shock. "Wait just a minute there, Chifuyu. What do you mean Kazuya is your brother?" Chiffon was still waiting for her answer, but the answer was not coming until she told them. "Well if you find that strange, sorry for the confusion. I was separated from him and my 4 other sisters. They are going cryogenitic therapy. Not all of us have adjusted to being what we are. Our powers can tend to have severe consequences on our bodies after all. They had to spend sometime and allow their bodies to adapt to their power levels after all. Kazuya even spent a time in the same treatment. So yes, Kazuha, Kazuya and 3 others are my relatives. What can I say my dad and mom were very productive in having kids. So when am I getting my answer?" Elizabeth did not want to have this conversation outside of their classroom, it would spread all over the school and create quite the panic, not to mention that it was such an intimate thing to describe, specially when anyone could listen to them.

"Look, you want details and answers how about you respect our privacy for a little bit, and we can hold this questions and answers session in my room. There at least their the conversation will be kept somewhat private. But if I hear that someone blabbed and started to spread those answers to the general student body. That person is going to see hell, before I send her there. Are we clear on that?" Atia was silently cursing her luck, this would be some really juicy gossip and selling it would make her a good amount of cash. She wanted that money but not at the expense of her life. Ingrid was in agreement with the condition. Chiffon did not want to hurt her brother anyways, so of course she would keep quite, the rest agreed out of sheer fear of what she would do to the pandora that did that.

"Very well, lets go and once we are inside my room. I will answer your questions, but try to be discreet." At the end of class she and the pandora who agreed to the conditions went to her room. Much as she promised the blushing Elizabeth went through answering all their questions. She even told them how, when and where they had made love. By the end of the questions and answers they all were astonished. How could she even walk after all that. Some made the comment that the only place they did not make love on was the ceiling. Elizabeth had to agree, but the questions that Chiffon asked last stopped everyone from saying another word. "So my brother placed quite a bit of his seed inside you. So are you sure you did not end up with shall we say, a little passenger? Am I going to be an aunty in 8 to 9 months?" Elizabeth could not help it, she was blushing and could hardly believe the questions. "I don't know, I guess we could have made an order from the stork so to speak, but I haven't been to the nurses office to have a test done."

At his classroom there was a much different reaction from his classmates. The pandora were practically in tears, having lost a chance to ask him out at least once. The guys were congratulating him for bagging such a hot pandora. Arthur was not helping matters at all. He was making comments about how at least it was someone who was not a complete psycho like the untouchable queen. He even mentioned that he would end up in a body bag had he chosen her. Kazuya was not going to let that statement go unchallenged. "Satellizer might have some severe trauma in her past to cause that, let's cut her some slack and at the very least respect our upper class." Kazuya was getting a few weird looks and one of them asked if he planned to cheat on Elizabeth with her? He did not even answer that question before grabbing the idiot by the scruff of his neck. "I am faithful to my lover, if you so ever insinuate something like that again. I will send you to the intensive care ward for a few months for you to think about it." The idiot of course backed down, he had done it to make rumors go around, having Elizabeth break up with him, so the idiot could have a shot at her. She was hot, but he was not going to risk his life over her.

Satellizer looked liked someone told her Christmas was canceled, Santa was shot down by a military missile for going over a no fly zone, and wolves ate him and the reindeer. "Elizabeth had her room entry with Kazuya, there goes her shot with the brother of the hero of the 8th nova clash." One of her classmates told a limiter in the class. Miriam was too absorbed in her own little fantasy about what she was permitted to do with Kazuya to care. The nova queen had not been happy to hear that her daughter, had so many children. She first imagined that her daughter was raped, and forcefully impregnated by a human. This was put to rest when Miriam explained that her husband did in fact impregnate her several times, but he loved her more than anything else in existence. The upside to this of course that she was now the grandmother of a lot of kids, her husband just joked that he felt old having so many grandchildren. But since he was nova royalty he was allowed to have more than 1 wife, so she was given full permission to out right seduce, marry and dragged him back to their dimension by any means necessary. Elizabeth being first one to win his heart, did make the situation rather difficult. But what was life without a little challenge.

Gengo Aoi was expecting that any day now the nova would attack their dimension. It had been quite a bit of time since the last attack. They always seemed to stick to a brief period between attacks but the time since the last one was longer than usual. This could mean two things, they are preparing an even bigger attack or they are doing something that is taking up a lot of their time. He had no clue, but it made him all the more worried. He of course heard from Chiffon that his son had decided to finally have a baptism and was partners with Elizabeth Mably. The first concern that came to his mind was that maybe she wanted him because of his power. This was squashed flat by Chiffon telling him how happy the couple was, the only thing that she did leave him with a bit of worry was that maybe Kazuya would now the troubles of parenthood a lot sooner than he ever expected. She asked her father to send her a pregnancy test. My son has finally decided to have a partner and she could be pregnant with their first kid? Boy he heard that history repeats but this was ridiculous. If only his beloved wife was able to share in this moment. That would have made him and her a lot happier.

The nova queen and king were thinking about how could her daughter fall in love with a creature from that dimension. The queen simply told her husband that you may control your power, you may control you decisions, but can anyone control matters dealing with love? The nova king simply had to agree with his beloved wife, the matters of the heart often were chaotic, and by nature out of control. "I suppose we will just have to wait for Miriam to bring to us our grandson. But the time for the next attack is coming up. How do you feel about having a few S class soldiers fight against our much talked about grandson? It could be a very good test of his abilities after all." The nova queen mentioned to her husband, and he could not help but to feel that his grandson was going to have a tough battle to prove his strength. Nova females only accepted strong men as their mates, if the scars on his body could be seen. He fought hard against many other suitors to win the right to court his current beloved wife. "I think I will leave the decision on the next attack to you, my love. I see that you really want to test him." The nova queen smiled, and told him that she just wanted to make sure he was strong enough to be worth of Miriam. Nova tradition had to be upheld after all.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

_Sorry for the mistake, just a little tired after all the things I had to do the previous day. I sometimes see similarities between Chiffon and Chifuyu so in my tired mind I made an error, Thanks to those that told me._

Kazuya had a very good week, he had spent some time with Elizabeth. He got to know her rather well, and enjoying her company immensely. Elizabeth had found out that Kazuya was a dedicated to training as she was. No reason why they could not train together. The reason that made things even better was that his training on the physical aspects of close combat began to get more and more interesting. They sparred with each other and they enjoyed the time spent together. They trained with long range rifles and then sparred in close combat and would last do some physical training. The last moments of the day was with a relaxing massage and if the felt up to it. They spent a few hours in a more intimate sense. Birth control pills and being careful made sure that when she and Kazuya felt ready to have kids, will be after the proper wedding. Her family was a strict traditional family, and there would be no children out of wedlock in this family either.

The classes began to sound like the repetition of the same concepts. Kazuya was always looking for new things, something to make his studies a little more interesting. I guess it would make things rather dull, if you had read all the textbooks in the entire academy and now had to listen to the explanation. It was like re-reading a book for the 100th time. The first times were fun, but as the class only covered the material in the book. There was not that much new material being shown to him or the class. He took the initiative and began to ask questions. His mind could quite easily cross reference the books and could come up with rather interesting questions. His teacher was rather happy to see someone so dedicated in his studies and still managed to keep his relationship rather stable. Kim was always afraid that if given the student a choice between studying or letting their hormones dictate what they would do. The hormones would win almost every time. But Kazuya had shown a rather dedicated mind to his studies, but did not neglect his relationship. It was a rather healthy balance.

But all this came to a grinding halt as there was a sire sounded across the campus. The sound was an emergency situation. It seemed that 4 class S Nova had appeared suddenly on the city of Munich, Germany. The message went to explain that all paired pandora and limiters except for Elizabeth and Kazuya were to get ready to deploy. This was not a drill. All the students obeyed the orders and were ready to deploy in less than 10 minutes. Kazuya and Elizabeth were left with some 1st year students that had not gone though the baptism. "Elizabeth, do you have any idea why we are staying behind?" Elizabeth leaned on him a little more and rested her head on his shoulder. "Back up more than likely. You know to defend the unbaptized limiters and pandora after all they would be defenseless." Kazuya understood what she was saying. He did not like it, but he understood it.

The battle over Munich was lasting longer than they had expected. The nova were behaving rather oddly. It was as almost as if they were trying to hold them in Munich rather than battle. What purpose was it to keep them occupied and not finish the battle, that is when it hit Chiffon and the others 3rd years. This entire battle was a diversion tactic. The real goal was the west academy unbaptized limiters and pandora. Chiffon was worried about her brother and she immediately threw caution to the wind and fough with a complete look of utter rage. The smiling monster was not there the person that was attacked in ways that would make most monster run in fear. She needed to finish this battle and try and get to her brother. The situation was only going to get worse the longer they were away from west genetics.

1 hour after the pandora and limiter partners had left for Munich something unexpected happened. In a great succession a S Class Nova appeared and more seemed to appear as one finished transporting from their dimension. Kazuya had been doing his best to cancel the freezing using shadow clones, and Elizabeth had begun to use her volt texture and volt weapon. She managed to cut open their armor exposing the core and with a single jutsu Naruto managed to destroy it, but more and more appeared. "Elizabeth I know that you will be quite mad, but forgive me my love. But I have to get in there and fight, I can only ask you to back me up." Kazuya said to her over the communicator. She was going to be mad if 1 thing happened. "You make sure you come back to me alive and well mister.I don't plan to be a widow quite yet." He found it rather odd, why did she mention being a widow, I mean they hadn't even had their wedding yet. Oh, well he had to focus on the battle and worry about the other stuff for later. If there was going to be a later.

He dropped to the ground from the roof that he had been standing on. In a small crater he got up. He used his plasma texture and weapons where clearly shown on his armor as he got up from the cloud of dust. 10 armored shadow clones were surrounding him. From that moment Kazuya and Elizabeth were watched by the unbaptized limiters and the 1st year pandora from a safe location through a large screen display. Elizabeth was exposing the cores and Kazuya jumped at the first chance and used his kunai and sometimes his katana to cause sever damage to the core of the nova and it was destroyed. One after the another the fight continued and it did not show signs of letting up. Kim wondered why was the battle in Munich taking so long. 5 hours later and after many battles with S Class Nova the last of the Nova was seen retreating. The transport plane was seen in the horizon and it was clear that all the pandora and limiters that had gone to Munich were aboard.

Kazuya could hardly move from the place he was, he knew that he needed to improve. If the nova decided to attack at that moment he and Elizabeth would be dead meat. The upside to this was to the academy. Not a single innocent student was hurt, Kim and some of the staff were close to having heart attacks but that was not unexpected. Kazuya knew his father would be really happy, both in a personal and professional sense. In the professional sense he had a lot of material to expand his research, both physical and video recordings. In the personal how could he not feel proud of what his son had accomplished. At the final count it had been 24 S Class Nova destroyed in 5 hours. After this accomplishment what father would not be proud of his son, or happy that he was still alive. Very tired, with pain from muscle strain and fatigue true, but alive. Most of the time when the core exploded it was a massive explosion so he could not figure out how did Kazuya manage to minimize the blast to that extent. He hoped that the video recording would show how that was accomplished.

Elizabeth saw the tired form of her beloved and she knew that she was not going to have much intimate contact that evening. Well not as much as she would want, but at the very least she could give him a nice massage with some nice scented oils. That was at least something she knew would make him feel a whole lot better. She was also so impressed on how he managed to do all the things he did. Who knew that there were ways to use his techniques to make such massive shields. The blast from the core would otherwise killed her and him. She had to make a note of this and asked him what those techniques were.

When Chiffon went to where the battle had taken place, she saw something that stopped her dead on her tracks. The remains of so many S Class Nova, and Kazuya on the ground breathing rather hard. She touched her hand on his cheek and managed to get a reaction from him. He looked up at her and she saw something that nearly made her cry. The strain was clear to see on his cheeks and on the amount of face he was showing. His face who once had been completely covered by his mask was partially showing as part of the mask had broken off. "This is no good baby brother, I think you are going to have to take some tests and move up to my grade sooner than I expected. You almost went into Nova mode, my oh my, you sure do love to worry your big sis don't you." She began to poke at his cheek but he did not react he was out cold.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own freezing anime, manga or other formats. This is purely fan fiction

The next day Kazuya was in a hospital bed, with so many different machines beeping, and registering different vitals. He had some really painful, and weird stuff injected into him on the regular basis. His body looked alright, but the thing that made the doctor's worry the most is that his stigmatic tissue ration change due to his previous battle. His entire skeleton had been replaced by stigmatic tissue. This tissue was found that it was incredibly durable, and it was safe to say that you could drop Kazuya from the 10th floor and he would not break a single bone, he would hurt of course, but he would not break a bone.

The painful injections turned out to be corrosives, they tried to see if his tissue would regenerate. It did at alarming rates but did not leave them long enough to leave lasting damage. The weird injections had been a mixture of fluids to watch out the corrosives and muscle relaxers. The injections cycled for half a day, and they quit because they realized something astounding. The more damage he endured the more stigmatic tissue would replace the damaged tissue. If they kept their experiments the patient would eventually turned completely nova. His father was not happy one bit, and had the doctors who did this thrown from the medical board, license removed due to unethical human experimentation. When Kazuya was finally left alone, given a good meal, and plenty of juices. His body healed on it's own. The academy doctor wanted to suggest that the crazy bastards that experimented on Kazuya receive the same injections he did. Gengo was tempted to actually agree, but he stopped because that would lower him to their level.

As Kazuya was given a few days off, he immediately decided to do something productive. He asked Satellizer about her abusive brother. He asked every detail that he could ask about. This was very uncomfortable for her, since she wanted to forget the abusive bastard. He simply told her that he was working on something that would make her really happy. He used the shadow clones and a wide assortment of abandoned electronics to build something that would make her real happy. He figured that the reason she kept remembering her abuse could be because she could never feel like she receive a proper revenge or that her aggressor had not faced justice. If he build a device that would allow her to punish her violator. Then maybe her condition of fearing men would be resolved, and she could have a normal relationship.

He and the clones worked for an entire day, and with massive effort and time in programing. The virtual device was finished. He walked towards the place he asked her to meet him. Secretly Elizabeth was not happy to see her lover work so hard for her, but when she heard what he had built this made the situation seem not so bad. "Satellizer this is a voice activated VR Game. I have programmed a virtual Louis who is quite realistic and will react as a real person would. He initially is bound, but how he remains bound can be changed by you with a voice command. You can inflict on him any for of torment, pain, injury and even cause his death. The tools you might use are limited only by your imagination. You could kill him in millions of different ways or torment him till he kills himself. This Satellizer will allow you to make suffer for what he did to you. If this work when you are truly satisfied that he has been punish enough or severely enough I do believe you will be able to be touched by a man. You will be able to have a normal pandora limiter relationship." Satellizer did not know what to do so she asked how she could use it. He told her to put on the visor and give the command to turn on. She did and for a few minutes she gave some really severe punishment commands and after a few minutes she smiles and asked if she could take it with her. He told her that of course she could it was her gift after all. She took the visor and kissed him on the cheek. Satellizer was smiling like a girl getting her favorite gift from under her Christmas tree.

It took a whole month, and the virtual Louis lived a virtual hell. He was subjected to so many horrors, that her fellow students wondered what he did to deserve such treatment. It appears that Satellizer took to using the game in a any place she could, regardless on how public the place was. But after a month a young limiter made a huge mistake and tripped and fell on Satellizer. For some reason she did not remember the miserable memories, instead she simply told the young man to be more careful, that he could hurt someone. He of course apologized to her and he allowed him to go on his way. This was the first time since Kazuya that someone touched her and she did not feel that horrible fear that caused her to beat the person up. She continued to use the device for a month and even told her sister that she was considering on having a baptism and having a limiter. She was as happy as can be. Violet was very happy to see that her sister was healing, when she asked what did it, when all the therapist in the world could not do. She told her of Kazuya's device.

Louis being the sick person that he was went to the academy and he first demanded that Kazuya make him one too, but this one be with a virtual Satellizer so he would have something to hurt, since he made him lose his favorite plaything. Kazuya told him that he should romance a tree. When demands did not work he tried bribing him. He offered to buy anything he would want, cars, planes, boats, an expensive house, Stock in the L Bridget family business. Nothing was accepted and he was not sure why anyone would pass on those things. The final straw was when he showed up with his own pandora, he told her that his pandora would be his sex slave for the remainder of her life if he made him the visor like he asked. This of course upset the pandora something awful. She beat him something fierce and with her own weapon remover her stigmata from him ending their partnership. With the stigmata in hand he asked Kazuya for a visor just like Satellizer's. He of course gave it to her as long as she purchased the materials to make it.

The former limiter was expelled from the limiter program, his former pandora had found a new limiter and was as happy as happy can be. The visor turned out to be a wonder way to release anxiety, anger and frustration. Her family was the makers of a popular gaming console. When her parents saw the sheer joy that the visor caused her daughter, and it allowed her to work out most of her negative emotions in a creative and safe environment. They decided to ask Kazuya's permission to mass produce it for public use. He accepted as long as he received stock in the company. They happily agreed to the terms and the device became immensely popular among women of all ages. From 18 to 60 where the consumer age range. It seemed that not only Satellizer had things that they needed to work out of themselves.

In 1 month the visor became the best selling game in the world. The amount of money Kazuya made in 1 month was staggering. And the game was projected to continue being sold for many years to come. When Louis heard that thousands of women enjoyed causing virtual images of himself to suffer a living hell. He first try to ignore it, but now with out freezing and the public ridicule he received where ever he went, this cause him to become depressed, so severely that he eventually decided to take a private jet and do a jump from the jet. This would be considered pretty fun if he had a parachute, which of course he did not. His life had hit bottom, and instead of thinking that he deserved it for what he had done to his former pandora, and his sister. If he had apologized to his former pandora and sister they could have forgiven him. He could have had a normal life, but his over inflated ego would never allow it, he would rather die that admit that he did something wrong.

The visor became a very popular marital aid, divorce rate slowed to a surprising rate. Marriages had been saved, families had remained together, and fights between couples were reduced. All thanks to a little work by Kazuya Aoi who was called the savior of marriages every where.

Chiffon was very happy to see that her brother had done something for ordinary people. Elizabeth consider this an investment towards their future family stability. He was making long strides at securing an income, and being able to provide for their future family without depending on his family or his in-laws.

Some of the pandora improved in their training now that they had a way to also work out their negative feelings. This made teachers of the academy able to teach in a much more smoother and pleasant atmosphere.

Seeing his success he decided to use the visor for the final intended purpose but he would need to test it out first. He had connected the visor to the computer library of the academy. He had devised a way for the visor to work as a sleep study aid. He considered sleeping a loss in study time, and so with this he could learn as he slept. If it proved to be successful as the first visor it would help him prepare to take the exams he needed to be eventually in the same grade as his beloved Elizabeth.


End file.
